


Lending A Hand

by Amwaaker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amwaaker/pseuds/Amwaaker
Summary: This is AU - no zombies. Sophia is a newborn, and Carol is married to Ed. Daryl lends a hand to protect them. Eventual Caryl.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Shopping Rules

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be up in rapid succession before settling down to every few days. I am taking advantage of the destruction of a year and a half writer's block by fulfilling a couple of requests to finish this story. I removed it over a year ago cuz I didn't want to keep a WIP up that long. I am changing some of the characters, character traits, and plot points. 10K words added. 30 chapters long.
> 
> Forgive me if you hate Wal-Mart, but if Daryl worked there, I would be there all the time!  
> I do not own TWD, it's characters, or Wal-Mart. If I did, I would be filthy rich.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts with a small act of kindness.
> 
> WARNING FOR RACIST LANGUAGE

Carol Peletier pushed her blue shopping cart through the aisles at the local Wal-Mart. Sophia was latched into her infant seat in front of her and was soundly sleeping as they roamed the aisles. She looked at the list in front of her. Ed had written it himself, and true to his character had put the amount she was allowed to spend next to each item. She was not allowed to go one penny over each item's price, not even being allowed to make up one item's higher cost with another item's lower one. Store brands had been a staple in her home, and while the quality was just as good, some vestige of her formerly stubborn self was smarting at the lack of choices she had in these matters.

She did the shopping once a week, always on Thursday afternoons after Ed came home from the bank after being paid. He would give her a list that he would draw up of the daily schedule of meals he wanted. She would itemize the ingredients needed; after which he would write amounts down with no real rhyme or reason to them other than what she figured was his “best guess” and then hand over the exact amount of money he figured she needed after tax. Sometimes she had to wonder about his methods on that too. That was because Ed was an abusive son of a bitch, and she more than suspected that he purposely put amounts on items that were much lower than they would cost. One time when she had not been able to get the butter he wanted for less than the two dollars he had allotted for it, she had ended up with two black eyes and a split lip. She learned to never go outside of the list.

She didn't know why she still did this. Well, that wasn't true either. She did this because she was stupid enough to marry Ed in the first place upon becoming pregnant. Before finding out, she had been prepared to leave him. Once that pink line showed up on the pregnancy test, she felt she owed it to stick things out with him. Her own mother had never had a man for more than a month or two when Carol was growing up. She wasn't going to offer the same for her child. So now she did this for Sophia. He was an uninvolved, disinterested father; but he wasn't abusive towards the child. She snorted at that justification. Sophia was just two weeks old. The thought that he was not abusive was ridiculous at this point.

She wandered down an out of he way aisle and pulled out her list. She had bought all the groceries Ed had listed, and now had to get the non-food items. Ed's deodorant, Sophia's diapers, and toilet paper. She wandered slowly through the aisles, taking her time. She wanted to prolong this outing as long as Ed would tolerate. It was the only time she was allowed out of the house now. Ed justified it by saying she just had a baby and shouldn't be out and about just yet. However that didn't stop him from making her still do all the heavy lifting at home and all the cleaning. The fact that he also made her do all the shopping was something she was determined to hide her enjoyment of. She was afraid he would take that away, or worse yet come with her. Then she would have to endure his temper tantrums at her slow pace in a public setting. She still had a healing episiotomy scar to deal with, and walking longer distances was a challenge.

She found Ed's deodorant and the toilet paper he favored. Now to the diapers. Sophia was a very well behaved baby at this stage. But she still peed and pooped like any infant. Ed was not happy about the cost of buying diapers. She had even offered to start using cloth diapers but he had refused. He had said that he wouldn't tolerate them being around the house soiled while she sat around on her lazy ass without washing them. He also used the vile argument that nobody was going to catch his baby wearing trailer trash jungle bunny diapers that any two cent whore could afford. God she loathed that man with every fiber of her being. She wished she had the courage to leave. Her mother wouldn't help her, but there was some tiny part of her stomped self confidence that still believed she could do it.

She ruminated on how she would leave often. She considered it more and more the closer she got to having Sophia. But in the end, she was just too scared. Scared she would not be able to provide a roof over Sophia's head. Scared she would be a terrible mother if she was on her own, just like her own had been. So, as long as Sophia was safe, she would stay.

She entered the diaper aisle and started scanning the shelves. Sophia was literally on her second to last diaper. She highly doubted they would make it home before the last one was put into service. She found the store brand diapers that Ed had listed. He had allotted one package for the week for Sophia. That was a package of 104 diapers that came in at the less than $20.00 Ed had indicated on the list pre-tax. That gave an allowance of roughly 14 or 15 a day. That would cover things the way they were now with Sophia. She just hoped they stayed that way.

The display of diapers was running low, and the bag within her sight was slightly above her head but pushed back further than she could reach. She climbed onto the shelving at her feet to get an extra boost, but still could barely touch the package with her finger tips. She considering having to either scale the shelving or get some help when somebody behind her cleared their throats.

She looked back and saw a man in a yellow employee vest. He gestured to the package and said “let me help.” She could do nothing but nod because she was caught up in the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

“Thank you” she said and smiled hesitantly.

“No worries. Just about to stock the display anyways. You need another package?”

“No. Just the one is all I can . . . all I need.”

“Have a good day ma'am.” he said as she turned the cart around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl Dixon watched the young woman with the red curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes leave the store for the parking lot. He saw the newborn in the cart and the way she slowly shuffled away after getting her bags. He had spent enough time helping out his sister in law Andrea after she gave birth when Merle worked to know she had to have been hurting. He also noticed the ring on her finger. If she was married, what kind of ass of a husband did she have that had her carrying everything on her own? He was about to go out and help her, but the security alarm went off then, and he found himself pressed into helping security out with a couple shoplifters. When he looked up again, she was gone.


	2. The Offer Of A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that starts it all. This is where Carol is presented an opportunity that will change her life.

It was Thursday again, and Carol and a now three week old Sophia were wandering the aisles. Only this time Carol was sporting a pair of dark sunglasses to cover her still fading black eye. She had gotten groceries already, and was about to hit up the diaper section again. She came around the corner and saw that man again. The one that had helped her last week. This time he was stocking baby clothes. She went right by him and into the diaper aisle. This was the part that she had been dreading. Ed had only allotted $18.00 for diapers this week. Last week they were just under $20.00, the amount Ed had allotted. Sophia had needed every single one of the 104 diapers found in the pack she bought before to last the week. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. All she could hope was that there was a sale going on or something. She stopped by the diapers and immediately started to panic. She was greeted by a sign that indicated the fact that cost of diapers had actually gone up to $20.54. Even the $20.00 she was allotted last week would not have done her any good. Se didn't know what to do. So she stood there, the panic within her chest growing.

She could not go home without the diapers. Ed was adamant about the 104 count (which Sophia actually did need) and the $18.00 she was allowed to spend on them. Her panic was still building. It was to the point now where it felt like a building was sitting on her chest. She didn't even realize it as she started letting out small whimpering noises in fear. What in Christ's name was she supposed to do now?

Daryl had seen the woman walk past with her baby and into the diaper aisle. He wished he hadn't just stocked it. He would have loved to have to help her again. For whatever reason, he hadn't been able to get this woman out of his head the whole week. He was getting better at talking to people now, his shyness getting less and less prominent. Taking this job and forcing himself to talk to people had been hell at first, but eventually it worked. He could now carry on conversations with strangers confidently. He wanted his next conversation to be with her.

Suddenly his keen ears picked up a sound of whimpering. There were lots of kids in the store, but this didn't sound like a kid. Remembering his thoughts last week about how she had to have been hurting, he briskly walked over to the diaper aisle. He found her there cradling her sleeping baby and crying. He also noticed that she was wearing dark sunglasses. Indoors no less. Flashbacks to his own mama doing the same after a particularly bad beating from his daddy roared through his head. His heart broke for her, and he found himself wanting to once again be able to help her.

“'Scuse me miss. Can I help you with something?”

Carol startled at the question and tried to hide her tears.

“Are you ok?” He asked quietly.

“Fine, thanks.”

“Is the baby ok?”

“Sophia is just fine, aren't you darling?” she responded.

“Do you need some help loading up diapers?”

“I can't . . . I don't have . . . I guess I'm not buying diapers today” she said in a defeated tone.

He had crept up beside her and saw the list on the cart. It plainly said diapers – 104 pack - $18.00. Lower on the piece of paper he had spied in angry letters “Don't go one fuckin' cent over the allottment per item Carol. You know I will blacken the other eye if you do.”

She saw that the man had seen what was written on her list and was immediately ashamed. She was ashamed that this nice man now knew what an asshole she was married to. The fact that he knew shouldn't bother her so much with him being a stranger, but it did.

Daryl couldn't believe what he was about to do. Slowly as not to startle her he gently lifted her dark glasses off her face. She gasped, but didn't stop him. When he saw her face it was his turn to gasp. He tilted his head at the note on the list. 

“I am assuming the prick who wrote that did that to your face. Since you are wearing a ring, I am also assuming said prick is your husband.”

She didn't say anything.

He sighed and then noticed the baby was asleep again in Carol's arms. Well, I am assuming you're Carol?

She just nodded, but wouldn't meet his eyes.

You don't know me Carol, but I promise you can trust me. Follow me, and we will get this diaper shit figured out.

He led Carol back to the double doors that go into the stock room. He had her wait just outside a moment. When he came back, he had a package of diapers – the exact ones she was supposed to buy – in his hands.

“That will ring up as $16.42 at the register. Reckon that ought to help ya out in yer situation.”

“I'm thankful uh (she looked at his nametag) Daryl, but I don't want you to get into trouble over me.”

He snorted at that. “Didn't do nothin' wrong to get me into trouble Carol. See, the manufacturers ship out pallets of crates of diapers. Some get pierced with the forklift accidentally. The damaged diapers are thrown away, but we repackage the good ones and sell them at 20% off. Most employees with kids snag those before they ever hit the shelves. Just lucky we had one in back. See? The cardboard is sealed just like it was before. You can't even tell anything happened.”

“Well, that's mighty sweet of you Daryl. I think you just saved Sophia and I from a ruined evening.”

She smiled at him then. A genuine smile, one that she had not felt in a year unless it involved her precious Sophia.

“It's just a thing Carol. I understand where you are coming from more than you even know.”

With that he turned to walk away, but stopped. Without turning around he added “I work every Tuesday and Thursday here. Baby area. Stop by to chat next time you're in.”

“I'm only allowed to come on Thursdays. I will look for you then, I promise.”

He went to leave again, but stopped again, this time turning to face her. He wore a kind expression but inside he was livid as hell.

“Carol, if I ask a question to you, will I get an honest answer?”

“I suppose I owe the man who is helping Sophia and I out that much.”

“Where did you get the black eye? I mean, I know what happened, but I need you to tell me.”

“The other day, I made a mistake. Ed, my husband had warned me about not doing something. I did it anyway. He got mad so now I look like this.” She couldn't believe she was telling a total stranger this, but damn did it feel good to say it out loud.”

“A mistake? What kind of mistake makes the husband of a woman who has just given birth think he can do that?

She answered something but it was so mumbled and quiet that he didn't catch what it was.

“Pardon?”

“I burned his toast the other morning. He likes his made in the oven instead of a toaster. Sophia started crying to I left the kitchen to get her. By the time I was back, the kitchen was smokey.”

“Sounds 'bout right. Sounds like something my daddy would have done to my mama. Listen, I am part of a group that gets women away from situations like that. But you've got to be ready to leave. Are you ready to leave Carol?”

“I really want to. More than anything. I am just scared that I won't be able to put a roof over her head or provide for her alone. So, I'm stuck.”

“No you're not. Hold up, let me call somebody back here. Before she could protest he was on his walkie talkie asking for somebody named Merle and somebody named Maggie. “You just hold tight there woman. We'se gonna help ya. We've all been where you are – in abusive situations. Now we get others out and help them financially until they can get on their feet. Only rule is, that once you are settled that you pay it forward and get another person out and to join our group. We are all better together.

Just then Merle and Maggie walked in. Daryl did the introductions of them all, even Sophia. Then he started explaining things.

“Merle here is my brother. He works security here. Maggie is our friend. She works in the children's department. You already know I work in the baby area. We all are abuse victims in one way or another. We choose to work the departments we do so we can spot any women in crisis. And damn girl, you are married to a crisis.”

Daryl then went on to explain to Merle and Maggie what he had seen about Carol the last two weeks.

It was then that Merle piped up. “You gotta be ready to leave though sugar. You gotta leave and don't go back.”

Maggie added “It will be harder than you think to leave. That's one of the reasons we help each other through things. Makes not going back easier if you have a whole group of people who look out for you. Most of us are like family now.”

“You just need to tell us you are ready to leave. Are you ready to leave, Carol?” Daryl asked.

She looked at their faces. She knew they were telling her the truth. She wanted out so badly. All she had to do was say yes.

Carol looked straight into Daryl's captivating blue eyes and said “Yes. I am ready.”

Maggie hugged her and said “Well then Carol; welcome to our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, we see Carol's escape.


	3. Escape Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle, Maggie and Daryl organize Carol and Sophia's escape.

Carol had stayed in the back of the store in a little office with Sophia while Daryl, Merle, and Maggie ended their shifts early. Apparently, the store manager's wife was also a member of their group. He stopped by to say hello to her and Sophia. His name was Dale. Dale told her that since she was leaving Ed, the group would be paying for her to purchase any items she needed to set her and Sophia up at the safe house on an ongoing basis. Once she moved into her own place, they would again pay for items she would need to set up a home until she was financials stable.. He assured her that he would be helping to make sure she had everything her and Sophia could need.

Maggie was the first of her new friends to return to the office. She was talking on her cell phone when she entered. “Merle, she's here. Print out the list to bring back here with you. Daryl is shopping for the support pack now.”

She ended the call and sat in a chair beside Carol. She smiled and took her hand. “I am going to tell you now so you know how things will go. This day will be one of the hardest of your life. Once you are building a life again, you will look back at it as one of the best.”

Carol started crying. “I'm scared. Scared of what happens now. He owns everything. The car I drove here, the house. Nothing is in my name. Sophia doesn't even have a real crib yet. She sleeps in a bassinet. Ed always said we would get one when she needed it, but it hasn't happened. She only has a few clothes, and those are all back at the house. I don't own many myself, but everything is back there. I can't go back there Maggie. Ed wouldn't let me take anything. He would beat the hell out of me first.”

“You need to stop worrying about what Ed wants Carol, and let us help you. We have friends in law enforcement. They will make sure you have access to the house without Ed being there. You will be able to take what you need without him breathing down your neck. One thing the group has started to do is a checklist of questions. That is what I am having Merle bring with him. Once you fill that out, we will have a better idea of how to go about getting you where you need to be.”

“Where will I be Maggie?”

“Someplace safe.”

Just then Merle walked in with a sheet of paper. He placed it and a pen down in front of Carol. “You need to fill this out sugar and sign and date at the bottom. It lets us know what steps need to be taken and when. Would you like us to stay while you fill it out, or would you like some privacy?”

“Maggie can stay.”

With that, Merle headed for the door saying he was going to go help Daryl with the shopping. Carol looked at the questions through teary eyes, and began filling in answers.

Is your home safe? No.

Are you being abused? Yes.

Is your abuser your spouse, parent, other relative, or friend? Spouse.

Are you ready to leave your home today? Yes.

If you have children, will they be leaving with you? Yes.

Have your children been abused? No.

Do you fear for the safety of your children? Yes.

Are you prepared to initiate legal action to separate yourself and your children from the abuser? Yes.

Do you believe law enforcement intervention is necessary for you to safely leave your home? Yes.

Do you own a vehicle? No.

Do you have a criminal record? No

Do any parties have an active child custody case against you currently? No

Do you trust the people who are helping you today? Yes.

Are you undertaking this of your own volition, free of force? Yes.

Carol finished the questions. She cried while answering them, but understood the reasoning behind them all. She signed and dated at the bottom of the page and handed the form back to Maggie, who looked it over. Maggie nodded, then called Merle. She told him to get Daryl and come back to the office with them.

Five minutes later, Daryl and Merle appeared, both pushing carts of bagged merchandise. She could see several packages of diapers, some baby clothes, toiletries, a crib and bedding. She looked shocked at the amount of things that were in the cart and looked up at Daryl questioningly.

“This is the general support pack we give for mothers escaping with children. We added the crib since Maggie texted saying Sophia ain't gone one. The only thing we didn't know about is if she drinks formula or uses bottles or anything.”

“No, I breastfeed, and have never pumped and used bottles. Daryl, this is too much. But, I know we need it all, so thank you. But I'm not sure what else to say.”

“No worries. Once you are on your feet, you will be paying it forward to someone else. It all comes out even in the end. Trust me.”

He turned his attention to Maggie and Merle. “What's the situation at now with the cops? Do we call Grimes?

Merle looked her answers over and nodded. “Call him. Tell him to be at Ed's in half an hour to escort him outside of the house. We will all bring Carol over and add her stuff into our trucks. I will take what we got here in my truck. Maggie, you ride with me. Daryl, you take Carol and we will all meet over at Ed's house. Officer Friendly will keep Ed in the driveway while we all pack up Carol and Sophia's things. They can go in your truck. Anything that won't fit, we can add to my truck. Any questions?”

Carol was shaking at this point. “I have to see him? He will be there? And what about my car here? Sophia's car seat is in it.”

Maggie answered for Merle. “The police have to keep him a safe distance from you, but can't force him to leave the property. They can make him wait outside. Rick Grimes is a good cop, and we work with him whenever we can. He usually keeps the abusers in the driveway while we load things up. Your car will stay here, and we will have to give Ed the keys. You can take the car seat out and strap it into Daryl's truck. It has a back seat.”

Carol nodded. Her head was spinning, and she was pretty sure she would throw up at some point soon, but a little ray of hope had started to shine within her. She did have one last question though. “Where are we going? You know, after? Where will we be living?"

Daryl looked at Maggie and Merle and said “You will be going with Maggie. We are placing you at her daddy's farm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - show down at Ed's


	4. House vs Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show down at Ed's house. Warning for language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two quick notes:  
> I posted multiple chapters yesterday. It looks like a lot of readers missed chapter 2.  
> Also, in the last chapter, Carol filled out a questionnaire. I wanted to let you know that the questions on them are verbatum to one used by a rescue organization in my state.

Carol allowed the passing scenery to go by unnoticed as she rode in Daryl's truck. She heard Sophia making small smacking noises from the backseat. It had been while walking out of Wal-Mart that Sophia started fussing in her desire to nurse. While Daryl was strapping in the base of the car seat into his truck when Sophia had had enough waiting, and made her need for boobies apparent with a piercing wail. Daryl had walked to Merle's truck to tell him and Maggie that they were taking a few minutes before leaving, while Carol nursed Sophia in Daryl's truck. He had waited outside until Sophia was sated and Carol had been sufficiently covered up again. Then after securing the baby, they had taken off towards Ed's house.

“It's so strange.” Carol murmured softly.

Daryl heard her though, saying “What is?”

“I was just thinking to myself that I still think of the house I have lived in for 10 months, the only house that Sophia and I have ever lived in; as 'Ed's house'. Not 'our house' and certainly not 'our home' Seems pretty strange that I am just now realizing that I don't think I have ever called it 'home' or 'my house' or 'our house'.”

He nodded his head in silent understanding, but didn't offer any words at first. She looked over at him, and he knew he had to say something. 

“House I grew up in. I called it home. Didn't know what else to call it. It weren't no home though. Merle and me? We grew up there. Our mama died there. Our daddy too. Weren't until they were both gone and Merle and I got our own place, that we realized what a home was supposed to be.” He left it at that, and pointed out the front window. “Merle and Maggie beat us here. Looks like Deputy Grimes is here already too.”

Carol looked, and saw the officer knocking at the front door. Ed had yet to answer.

Daryl pulled up at the curb behind the squad car and Merle's truck. Nobody got out of either truck. 

“We wait here until Rick gives the go ahead. Once he's explained to Ed what is going down, and gets him in the driveway, we will all go in and get your things and anything Soph has too.”

Carol watched out the window as the door opened. That movement - a simple door opening had her cowering slightly. Daryl noticed, and lightly brushed his hand against her arm. It was a tiny gesture, but it gave her strength. It was almost like his courage flowed through his hand, and flowed into her. It reminded her of an IV, gaining strength from it. She looked back and saw Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes motion to Ed to step outside while he was talking to him. She supposed he was explaining the situation. She saw the fury in Ed's face as she saw Rick's mouth continue to move. Ed came out to the yard. When he spied Carol in the passenger seat, he broke ahead of Rick yelling “What the sam-hell do you think you're doing you stupid worthless cunt? You don't tell me what! I tell you what!”

Rick put a restraining arm on Ed, and hauled him off towards the driveway. 

“If you cannot calm yourself down Ed, I will have to cite you for making terroristic threats.”

“Eat my ball-sack deputy numb-nuts.”

“You get one final warning Ed. Calm down, or you will be placed in the back of the squad. You don't want that.”

Ed calmed down and didn't say anything else. He turned away, facing the opposite direction of Carol and her new friends. Carol gathered up Sophia in her car seat. Then her, Daryl, Maggie, Merle and Sophia all entered the property. They went inside and a few moments later emerged carrying a scant few bags.

“Drop these in my truck brother, and we will go back for the rest” Merle said.

“Um, Daryl? There isn't anything left to get. This is all Sophia and I own.”

Merle overheard that and said loud enough for Ed to overhear “This is all the two of you own? Some sorry asshole you been livin' with Carol if you'll pardon my french.” Merle was trying to bait Ed, and it worked.

“What is she taking? She can't take anything! I own everything. She's not taking one damn thing. It's all mine!”

“So, if you own everything, then are you's a cross dressin' type Ed?”

Merle asked holding up a lacy bra of Carol's from one of the bags.

“You asshole!”

“Ed, just tell me the bra is yours and I will instruct Merle to leave it behind for you.” Rick smirked. He was doing a bit of baiting himself, of course strictly legally.

Ed didn't know what to say. His need for possession of Carol and Sophia, of all they owned at war with his prejudiced self to even lie enough to claim ownership of the bra. He didn't say anything more, just turned back around and faced the other way again.

Carol had not addressed Ed once. She also noticed that Ed had never argued over the fact that he hadn't seen Sophia, nor had he argued that she had to stay. She knew he didn't ever show the child any attention, but she thought with his blustering and posturing, he would at least make an effort. He didn't. What he did say though he said without turning around. He yelled it to Carol without facing any of them.

“Where's my groceries I sent you out for you stupid bitch?”

Daryl replied for her “They's back at the Wal-Mart you cock sucker. Do your own heavy lifting from now on.”

Ed whipped his head around, but was stopped by Rick from moving toward or addressing Carol further. Daryl packed Carol and Sophia back into the truck. As they were pulling away, Carol whispered “Uh, Daryl? I still have the cash Ed gave me for groceries in my purse.”

Daryl chuckled and simply said “Keep it. You've earned every penny. Now let's get you home.”

Notes:  
Next up, arrival at the farm.


	5. The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Merle, Maggie and Rick accompany Carol and Sophia to the Greene farm.

Carol watched out the window as they left the highway behind. They had traveled a good ten miles outside of town on the two lane highway before making a right hand turn onto the gravel road they were on now. As she had several times before, she turned around in her seat to make certain that they were not being followed. She wouldn't  
have put it past Ed to follow them. Rick had let Daryl and Carol leave in their truck following behind Merle and Maggie. He had – true to his word – given them five minutes to put distance between Ed's house and their vehicles before leaving himself. He had used the squad's privileges to catch up to them, flashing his lights at them as a “hello again” before settling into a position of lead car.

The dirt road was now a pretty lonely stretch, with just the three vehicles. No other vehicles pulled up behind, so Carol was assured that Ed had not tried to follow. They hadn't met any other vehicles either, and that had made Carol aware of just how remote things were getting down this road. She was surrounded by farm fields on both sides of the small two lane dirt road. Crops were predominantly present on both sides of the road. As they neared the end of the road, they turned into a long driveway that had cows grazing on the nearest field. It was then that Carol's nerves started to get to her.

She hadn't seen the house yet. The driveway had a few turns, and all she could spy was the edge of a roof line as the drive wended it's way through mature trees. What if she hated it there? Would they like her? Would they be ok with an infant as young as Sophia in the home, waking every four hours for a feeding? She thought Daryl must have read something on her face, because he took that moment to speak.

“Maggie's folks? They own this place and all the land we passed starting a couple miles back. They are good people. They love kids, so you and Sophia will be welcome here.”

“How did you know I was worried?”

He laughed a bit. “Cuz you look like you are ready to chew through your bottom lip there.”

She gave a small smile at him, and turned her focus back to their travels down the drive. Suddenly, they emerged on the other side of the tree cover, and a large white farm house came into view. She saw that there was a wrap around porch on the front, with a swing. She smiled at that. She had always wanted to have a porch swing.

“Maybe Sophia will like rocking in the porch swing” she said, but it sounded almost like she was asking a question.

“Ain't nothin' to hate about rockin' in a porch swing” Daryl responded with a small smile of his own.

She fell into silence again, as Daryl pulled up behind Rick, Merle, and Maggie. He parked and turned off the truck. He went to push open his door when her hand caught his arm suddenly, stopping him.

“What if they don't like me?”

“Carol, I am sure they will like you and the baby just fine.”

“What if they are bothered by little babies who cry at night?”

“Hershel and Annette have cared for more babies then I can count. They were both widowed before they got married. Had a kid each – Maggie and Shawn. Then they had Beth. She's a teenager now. Maggie and Shawn are grown. Annette oversees the nursery at their church. They have taken in numerous women and their children, some of them as young as Sophia.”

She nodded, but didn't say anything. Just kept her hand on his arm, holding him lightly in place while she looked out at the house through the window. She was still biting her lip, so he said more.

“They always open their home whenever they have an extra room. Right now, you and Sophia are the only people staying with them.”

“Will there be others staying with us? Other mothers and children? Others like us?”

She sounded nervous. He thought about how best to answer her question without sounding like he was putting another decision in front of her. He then responded carefully.

“If and only if you feel comfortable with it, will they open their other open bedrooms to another mother and child. That is one stipulation of our group. The women being protected have a say in who will be around them just as much as the host family – in this case, the Greene's.”

She nodded hesitantly, then seemed to notice her hand still on his arm. She removed it quickly, then went to open her door. They both stepped out of the truck. Carol went to open up the back seat door of the cab, but Daryl had hot footed it around the truck, and opened the door for her. She detached the car seat from it's base and lifted it out by the handle. She went over to take the diaper bag out from beside the seat base, when Daryl made to take both the bag and the car seat from her. She looked at him questioningly.

“I can get her for ya. No need for you to do the lifting when I can help. If ya want to carry her, I understand though.”

She thought for a brief moment before nodding at him, giving another small smile. This time, she seemed to be reassuring him instead of the other way around. She wanted him to know that she trusted him enough to take up his offer.

He smiled a bigger smile than before when she relented. He swung the bag up onto his shoulder and carefully took up the carrier and baby. He nodded to Rick, Merle and Maggie as they came up beside them, and the five adults and the baby made their way up the porch steps. When Carol hesitated on the first step, Maggie turned to her and took her hand. She gave it a squeeze of assurance as the front door opened.

Maybe Carol was a little biased in her thinking, but when she thought of a church going, charitable couple of the age that the Greene's must be, she was expecting that couple to be more formal or stodgy than the couple that exited the door and came onto the porch. Hershel Greene had snowy hair that must come down to his shoulders if it was not tied back as it was. His trousers and shirt were nice enough, but they were coated with a liberal dusting of flour at the moment. His suspenders may have been a favorite as they were worn but neat. They were a novelty sort – with the words “dad” and “papa” stamped repeatedly on them. His wife Annette was beside him, her apron and brown hair showing signs of the flour, wearing a white streak down the side of her face.

“I see you two were at it with the flour again” Maggie said with an eye roll and a huge smile at her parents.

“It's his fault. He had the absolute nerve to come in to my kitchen while I was baking and goose me!” Annette said haughtily.

“Not my fault you've got one of the nicest be---”

“Daddy!” Maggie interrupted what her father was about to say with a face that was turning pink. “We have guests.” She indicated to her parents to Carol and said “Carol and Sophia, these two troublemakers are my parents, Hershel and Annette Greene.”

Annette moved forward and surprised Carol by pulling her into a warm hug. “We are so pleased to be able to have you here Carol. You and Sophia can make yourselves right at home here. We hope you enjoy it here on the farm.”

Hershel nodded in agreement and came up beside his wife. “Sorry about our lack of formalities here Carol. Our children have learned quickly not to take us too seriously sometimes.”

“Formality is over-rated” Carol found herself saying with a smile before having time to get self conscious. Her response surprised both Daryl and Merle, but Maggie just smiled back at her. Rick was watching the scene with a calm that seemed to match the residents of the farm.

“Then you will fit in here just fine Carol” Maggie responded.

The group of adults all moved back on the porch towards the front door. Hershel and Annette were watching the carrier holding Sophia with big smiles on their faces.

“She's beautiful Carol” Annette said.

“What is her name” Hershel asked at the same time.

“Thank you. Sophia. Sophia Ann.” Carol responded. She leaned down and unbuckled her daughter from the straps after Daryl had put the carrier down. She hefted the small bundle up to her shoulder, and patted it. She then saw the look on the older couple's faces and smiled. “Would you like to hold her?”

“If that is ok” Annette said.

“We don't want to rush you.” Hershel was quick to say.

“It's ok. It makes me happy to see you two are so welcoming of a little one in your home.” As soon as she said it, Carol realized she had said it. The word she had never associated the house she lived in with Ed – her husband – and Sophia. Home. This was a home. It was not merely a house. She handed Sophia to Annette who motioned to the kitchen. She watched as Maggie, Hershel, Rick and Merle followed behind Annette to the kitchen.

Daryl watched as Carol calmly handed her newborn infant to the Greenes. The two of them slowly followed behind the bigger group to the kitchen. “Welcome home” he told her quietly.

Notes:  
Next up - a quiet chat between Carol and Rick.


	6. Rick's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick shares his own surprising story involving his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty dark. Several trigger warnings. Depictions of violence, spousal abuse, child abuse, child sexual abuse, suicidal ideations, suicide, brain tumors and mentally ill persons, and dellusions.

Carol was finishing up the last of her bowl of Annette's home-made chicken and dumplings and watching Hershel with Sophia. The Greene patriarch had taken to her daughter very quickly, and when Sophia had started fussing as soon as dinner started, he had assured Carol that he would settle her while everybody ate. He had been true to his word, and the baby was now sleeping in his arms.

She knew that Daryl and Merle were surprised at how at ease Carol had been with her words earlier to the older couple. Honestly, she was too. However something about the couple and especially Hershel had felt comfortable to her. Just as comfortable as she felt around her new friends/rescuers. Daryl, Merle and Maggie had stirred feelings of immediate trust within her – not something she easily gave. Daryl especially had put her at ease. The only person she didn't quite know how to read yet was Rick.

Sure, the deputy had shown fearlessness when he had gone to bat for her and Sophia with Ed, but honestly that is all she knew of him. What was his story? She remembered Daryl saying that all members were abuse victims. Was Rick a member, or just a group ally? Almost as if the man was psychic, he looked over at her and nodded. She nodded back. He then stood up and whispered something to Daryl. Daryl looked over at Carol and nodded to Rick. He then stood up and walked over to her.

“Rick wanted to know if it was ok with you to talk to you alone in private. I will keep an eye on Sophia – if Hershel ever lets go of her that is.”

She balked for a second, and he caught on to her hesitation immediately.

“You don't gotta worry none about Rick. He's a good man. He's one of us.”

“One of us? You mean he's a member?”

Daryl nodded. Well, that answered her question about Rick she thought. She gave herself a quick mental pep talk. She reminded herself that the only way she would be able to learn more about her new friends is to talk to them. Even alone. It was the last part that gave her hesitation. She had not been alone since she talked to Daryl today. She had been surrounded by the surprisingly warm comfort of her three new friends. She had wrapped herself in the comfort they had offered so readily. Even when her and Daryl were in the truck on the drive, she felt the presence of Merle and Maggie in the next truck. She then flashed on the idea that if her and Rick talked, maybe she would have a fourth to that list of friends that was already growing with the addition of the Greene's.

She nodded back to Daryl and stood up as well. Rick started walking out the front door and Carol followed him outside. He didn't stop at the porch however, and she followed him down he steps out to the front yard. He stopped by the big weeping willow that was in the front yard. He looked like he was gathering his thoughts to say something, so she let him do so without interruption. Finally he spoke.

“I wanted to talk to you alone. I hope that is ok?”

“It's fine. Before you say anything though, I wanted to thank you for what you did for Sophia and I with Ed. I know you probably have a lot of experience dealing with men like him, but for us that was a big deal.”

He nodded a second, looking like her words had set back what he had planned to say. He took a moment before speaking again.

“I heard Daryl tell you that I am a member of the group. But I know he didn't tell you why.”

She nodded and he continued.

“What I am about to tell you will be hard to hear. Hell, it's still hard for me to tell. First thing you should know about me is that I am a single father. I have two kids. Carl and Judith. Second thing you need to know is the reason I am a single father.” He took a deep breath and continued. There was a slight shake to his words, the first time that Carol had seen him anything but calm.

“My wife Lori was a good woman. She was a good mother to our son Carl, and was thrilled when she got pregnant again. We had been trying for two years, since right after Carl was born. We both wanted a house full of kids, and started trying as soon as we could after he was born. Lori was willing to have back to back pregnancies in order to allow us to have at least four kids. Around the time she was three months pregnant with Judith, she suddenly changed. It was like a switch was flipped it was that sudden. I had been working the afternoon to evening patrol. I came home one night about midnight. I no sooner walked in the door when she launched herself at me. She started hitting me and telling me what a horrible person I was. How I had ruined her life. How I was the devil. She then went into our room and locked the door. She wouldn't come out and I slept on the couch from that night on. The verbal and physical abuse continued on an almost daily basis and got so bad that I honestly began thinking of leaving, but I stayed for Carl. She was still a good mother to him, and I thought he needed her and I to be together. Now what I want to impress upon you is the fact that I never reported it. Not only that but I actively began taking boxing at the gym; taking spar matches against bigger guys who would punch hard. Anything to cover up the fact that most of my bruises were caused by my wife.”

He took a long shaky breath and continued.

“The day that she laid hands on our son was the end for me. Carl was not yet three, but he was mostly potty trained. He had accidents occasionally still. She had given him welts on his bottom and had hit him hard with a metal serving spoon on his penis after he had wet himself. When I came home, he was curled in a corner of his room in the fetal position. That was the final straw for me. I called my partner Shane who was also my best friend. He helped me and Carl out a lot that night. He arrested Lori. When he took her to the station, she started raving about how I was the devil and that Carl was the devil's spawn. She said that the voices were telling her that Carl and I were trying to get her to kill herself. He immediately brought her to the psych hospital in Atlanta. When they examined her, and took her history from me over the phone, they were suspicious of how quickly her violence had began and then escalated. They brought her in for scans and found a mass in her brain.”

Carol's hand flew to her mouth and she started tearing up. She put her hand on Rick's arm and gave him a gentle squeeze. The contact seemed to give him strength, just as Daryl's touchpad given her strength. The IV of strength. It worked well because he stopped shaking and straightened his spine before continuing.

“The tumor is what had made her psychotic. It was in a place that would not be able to be removed. Survival was put at less than two years. Due to the pregnancy, they had to keep her restrained most times so she would not harm herself or the baby who she was by then convinced was also the devil's spawn. She was hell bent on killing the baby and then herself. All medications that were safe for the baby failed, so she remained psychotic and suicidal. I visited Lori often, but she never saw Carl again. She was still threatening to kill him as well, and I didn't want him exposed to her ranting death threats that she was still leveling against us on visits. Judith was born via c-section at Grady Memorial. The doctors were able to put Lori under to deliver the baby safely because those medications were not a danger to Judith. 

He started shaking again. Carol stepped towards him to offer strength again, but he shook his head and stepped back. He gathered himself enough to continue on with the story.

"There was some mix up with Lori's after care following the c-section. when she came back from the recovery room. She was supposed to still be on psych watch and listed as a suicide risk. She was supposed to be in restraints or heavily sedated. None of that happened. I was with Judith in the nursery when it happened. Lori woke up, went into the bathroom and hung herself with her bathrobe tie around the overhead light fixture.”

Carol cringed at the absolutely awful story he told. She didn't know what to think about his motivations for telling her this. Surely his situation had nothing to do with hers as far as motivations of abusers. Lori's abuse had a physical reason. Ed's didn't. Again, she thought Rick must be psychic due to what he said next.

“I told you all this for a few reasons. One of course to let you know that myself and Carl and Judith were victims of abuse. Lori had a physical reason for her violence, but was still an abuser. Second to show you that even men . . . hell, even cops can be victims. Third to prove to you that you are not alone in not reporting abuse when it happens.”

She stood feeling shell shocked not only by his story, but by how much she suddenly knew she could trust this man. She could trust him with her story of abuse. She slowly reached over and took his hand. She cleared her throat before haltingly speaking.

“Thank you. For sharing your story of course, but for also showing me you understand me not reporting Ed. I still don't understand totally why I didn't, other than fear.”

“When it comes down to it, fear is the only reason why victims don't tell. Fear of their abuser, fear of reaction from others, fear of the unknown. It all comes down to fear in the end. Everybody has stories. We all do. Merle, Daryl, Maggie – they all have stories. So does Hershel.”

“Hershel was abused?”

He nodded. “Everybody has stories here. It is not my place to tell you them. Every victim of abuse needs to be able to tell their own stories to whomever they trust. It is also not my place as a member to ask you yours for the same reason. I've seen the answers to the questions on the sheet you filled out. Anything else is up to you to share. However, I do want to tell you one thing. Speaking as a cop, not as a member of this group – I want to let you know it is not too late to press charges against Ed.”

She shrunk back into herself with fear immediately at the suggestion.

“Fear Carol. I see it in you. Fearful or not, it's still an option. Just know that we will all be here for you whether you press charges or not. But don't let the fear rule you.”

With that he reached for her hand again and led her back up the path, up the front porch steps and into the house. Back to the rest of her new friends.

Notes:

Next up – Carol's first night at the Farm.


	7. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not very action packed. After the day of hell for Carol, I wanted some home spun comfort for our favorite newly single mother. What is more home spun comfort than baking with Annette? So, here Carol bakes while learning some new things about her friends.

Light was rapidly being taken over by twilight on the Greene farm when Rick and Merle left. Rick had to get back to his kids, who Carol quickly learned were being babysat by the Greene's youngest daughter Beth at the Grimes home. Merle had left to be with his family about an hour previously. Maggie had gone upstairs to study shortly afterwards. That was when Carol learned that she was a full time student at the university forty five minutes away. Daryl stayed though. He stayed, and helped Hershel and Annette gather up all the dishes left from their dinner. She assumed he would be leaving, but was surprised when he instead started hand washing the dinner dishes alongside Hershel. Annette had handed Sophia back over to Carol to nurse, assuring her that the blanket kept her sufficiently covered to remain in the dining room with the rest of them.

“No need for you to skulk off to the bedroom to feed your child Carol. Lord knows there was a time where that was considered the proper thing to do. I learned when Beth was little that too many wonderful conversations happen after meals to miss. So, make yourself comfortable, and stay with us.”

Carol shot a look at Daryl and Hershel, who didn't seem to be put out at the suggestion. She shrugged, and took Annette up on her suggestion. While she was feeding Sophia, Carol had noticed the bunch of dusky bananas that were on the counter. She smiled.

“Were you planning on making banana bread or something?”

Annette's quizzical expression followed Carol's line of sight to the bananas that were definitely past their prime. She chuckled. “They were supposed to be for Beth's lunches. She begged me for them relentlessly, but then of course as soon as I got them she didn't eat them. Why? Do you like banana bread?”

Carol nodded. “One of the few domestic things my mother ever did was bake. She only knew a couple of recipes, but I used to love making banana bread with her. That bunch is perfect for bread.”

“Well, I bake a lot – mostly with fruit from our trees. I don't think I have made banana bread since Hershel and I have been married. I should be able to find a recipe around here though. If you want, I can make some for you?”

“Not much to it. I remember my mom's recipe. If you have the ingredients, I would love to make it for you. I want to help out with things while I am here. I don't know how to cook very many things, but the things I do cook are ok.”

Annette busied herself checking for the ingredients Carol rattled off. She set them all aside on the counter and got out a pan. “While the men do some cleaning up, why don't you teach me what you know?”

That little conversation is how Carol ended up in Annette's kitchen baking bread after finishing nursing. The two women were having fun watching the men do all the busy work while they mashed bananas. Carol's gaze kept flickering to Daryl. Honestly, she was afraid of what would happen when he left for home. He had been beside her all afternoon through everything with Ed. She liked the Greene's and was pretty comfortable around them, but she would be less than honest if she said she was looking forward to him leaving.

Annette seemed to catch on her her worry. She decided to put Carol's worries to rest a bit.

“Hey Daryl? How is the fencing coming between our properties?”

That did the trick. Daryl turned around and smiled. “Goin' ok. The bottom rungs have to be reinforced a bit still. I've got the other sides done, just the one along our boundary left.”

“You live next door?” Carol asked incredulously.

“Sure do. Used to live here in the house. So did Merle. We both got ourselves a couple acres now that we bought from Hershel and Annette. My house was built a few years ago – same time as Merle's. Mine's on the south east side where we drove in from. Merle's is on the south west side of here. It's across the road from mine.”

“Daryl and Merle work for me here on the farm three days a week and at the Wal-Mart twice a week” Hershel explained. Got so used to them living here with us, didn't want them to leave all together once they were grown. So, we convinced them to build here on the land instead.”

Carol took a moment to digest this new information as she mixed in the flour, sugar, nuts, eggs, vanilla, salt and baking soda. Her gestures weren't lost on Daryl who stepped over closer while drying his hands. 

"Merle and I lived here from the time I was eight and Merle was seventeen when our parents died. Merle left for awhile for the army, but came back when I was twelve. We lived here on the land ever since.”

Carol put the mixture into pans and Annette put them in the oven. “So, this land is the 'home' you were talking about earlier?”

He nodded. “I still have dinner here most nights. Merle don't usually. He goes home. His wife Andrea stayed here briefly once. That's how they met. They've got themselves twin boys – Damien and Noah. They are 'bout the same age as Rick's daughter – just about three.”

Carol's head was spinning at all the connections this group seemed to have. “She stayed here?”

“Yep. She was married before to a politician. Had a real wealthy life. She's a lawyer but gave it up to be a wife to him. Wasn't long before he showed he weren't no kind of real man, and she left. She had heard of our group from Dale. He's her uncle. She stayed here while the divorce went through. Then her and Merle started datin', and she never looked back.”

Hershel took this moment to interject a point that Carol was already picking up on. “We are a close knit group Carol. We try to all help each other out in life. We are there for each other. In some cases, this group is the only family some of us have.”

Carol just nodded and went about doing busy work cleaning up the surfaces where she had been working. She needed to gather her courage a bit before bringing up what was on her mind. So, she just continued straightening things up and helping out with drying dishes.

Later, when Daryl had gone upstairs to finish assembling Sophia's crib, Carol had the courage to bring up her question to Annette.

“Merles wife . . . Andrea . . . did she ever go back to being a lawyer?”

“Sure did. Not like what she did before though. She used to be a civil rights attorney, that is how she met her first husband Phillip. Now, with everything she had to go through and seeing other people in our group – new members mostly – struggle, she now focuses on family law.”

Carol nodded. She couldn't get the words out to her thoughts just yet. So Annette waited. When she did speak, it was in an even more hesitant manner. “Did . . . . did she press charges? Against her first husband that is?”

“She sure did.”

“Did it work?”

“Depends on who you ask. If you ask Andrea it worked. Because she was able to get out of that hell of a marriage. Phillip got a slap on the wrist, but she gained her freedom. Why do you ask honey?”

“I think I want to talk to her and also talk Rick again. I want to press charges. I think. Oh, Annette, I want to do that so badly. But what if he gets a slap on the wrist like Andrea's ex did? He would come after me. Maybe even kill me. He has threatened that before. And what if he comes for Sophia?"

Annette tried to calm the younger woman down before she went into panic mode.

"Honey, I am not sure you realize the power our group has. We have thirty seven members in this town alone. In those members we have a deputy, a fireman, a judge, a lawyer, business owners, and several members of the MC Club called The Saviors. Every one of them would happily go to bat for you. All members have learned some form of self defense, and would help protect you at the drop of a hat. The President of the Saviors is named Negan. Just a few words from him have caused abusers to relocate across the country. You will be protected by us honey. I promise."

Annette gave her a big hug of comfort. She held her breath against what she was hoping would be coming next for Carol's sake. When nothing came, she resigned herself to the fact that Carol was just not ready for the next step. That was until she went to step away and Carol stopped her. Carol looked up into the eyes of her new friend and Annette swore she could hear the woman's courage grow.

“Annette?”

“Yes dear?”

“I want a divorce.”

Just then Daryl came downstairs. He heard what Carol said and smiled at her. Both he and Annette spent the next few moments reassuring Carol that they would all be there for her and Sophia. By the time Carol left the room to start to get ready for bed, she knew that come hell or high water, she would not be tied to Ed Peletier a moment longer than it took for the legal process to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter – Daryl reflects on the situation with Carol as he lays awake.


	8. Three AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into what Daryl and Carol are thinking on the first night of Carol’s freedom. Build up for the next chapter which is my favorite so far.

Lending A Hand by Amwaaker  
Chapter 8: Three AM

Summary:  
Some insight into what Daryl and Carol are thinking on the first night of Carol’s freedom. Build up for the next chapter which is my favorite so far.  
~~~~~~

Daryl tossed and turned in bed for at least an hour before getting up and turning on the lamp beside his bed. It was useless. Sleep just would not come. He was tired, there was no doubt about that. He had been expecting getting little sleep. Any time he assisted somebody with leaving their abusive situations he had trouble sleeping. It brought up so many memories for him that his mind just wouldn’t settle. Today had been no different.

He found that he was enjoying his time around Carol. She seemed to be more open to changing her situation than most women they helped. He respected her for that strength. Most women who left had to be convinced to stay gone, no matter what hell they would be returning to. He couldn’t count the number of times that a new placement ended up calling their husbands or boyfriends up the first night and apologizing for leaving. They would end up going back of course, and sometimes the group never heard from them again regarding leaving again. There were a couple cases where the woman would leave again and get help from them, but not nearly as many as those who just faded away in their abusive homes. He didn't want Carol to fade away. He hoped that she would stay gone. He thought she would. Pressing charges was a pretty good indicator, and he was glad she was planning on doing so tomorrow. It gave her less time to second guess her decision.

He grabbed the book beside his bed and tried to focus on the words; willing his mind to settle down and not worry about what was going on at the Greene’s house. First nights were always rough for the women who left. Even if they were adamant about staying gone, the transition was always hard. 

He tried not to remember his first night at the Greene’s as that would make him remember what had happened earlier that day. He didn’t want to think about his mama right now, and he certainly didn’t want to think about his piece of shit daddy. Again, he tried to focus on the words of the book Dale had given him, but he just couldn’t. Finally, he tossed the boring ass book aside and got up.

As he walked down the hall, he tried not to look into the little room on his left. He wanted to walk right past, but like always, his masochistic self slowed down in front of the door he could never force himself to close. He willed himself not to turn on the light, but yet again he could not stop himself. He looked at his creations. The carved furniture, rich in detail always made him want to weep. What had he been thinking making that stuff? The room had once been a symbol of hope. Now, it was a cruel reminder of dreams lost. He turned off the light, sighing to himself. 

He walked into the kitchen of his house and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. It was three am. He might as well eat breakfast early and get to work. There was no going back to sleep now. He started work on the farm at six. That gave him a couple of hours to putter around on more fence supports in the garage.

As he ate, his mind drifted to Andrea. He knew that his sister in law would be able to help Carol out as far as a divorce and custody case went. He wasn’t worried about that. What he was more worried about is how Andrea’s bawdy personality would mesh with Carol’s quieter persona. He wanted Carol to feel comfortable enough to open up to her, and sometimes Andrea’s brashness tended to turn some people off. He resolved to talk to Merle about it today. See what he thought. Merle was a good judge of character, and if he thought there would be an issue with Carol, then Daryl could trust his instincts.

Finishing up his breakfast, he walked out into his garage and started working on the supports. His body at work succeeded in calming his mind, and he was quickly at ease again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carol had finally fallen asleep. She had slept for about twenty minutes when Sophia made her hunger known. She woke to her daughters cries and rushed to comfort her immediately. She was so used to Ed pitching a fit if Sophia woke to be fed and cried that she out of habit rushed to the infant as quickly as possible to settle her. She took the baby downstairs to feed her where she wouldn’t wake the rest of the house. She was surprised however to find that she was not alone down there. Maggie was sitting in a chair in the living room.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize anybody would be down here this early” she apologized to her and moved to bring Sophia to another room.

“It’s ok Carol. Sit. Feed Sophia. I could use the company.”

Carol nodded and sat. She covered herself in the blanket Sophia had been swaddled in, and promptly started to nurse her. She looked over at Maggie and noticed that she had a funny, far off look on her face. She glanced at the clock seeing it was three in the morning.

“You’re up late. Or are you up early? Not sure what hours you keep being a student and all.”

Maggie nodded and smiled a small smile. “Up late. Finals are coming up. Had a lot of studying to do.”

“What are you studying?”

“Agriculture Management. I grew up here on the farm and want to run it one day. Figured if I had a degree it would help bring things into the future here as far as technologies. Daddy is pretty old school.”

“Sounds interesting. I always wanted to go to school but didn’t have the grades for a scholarship. No money for tuition either. I didn’t want to be saddled with student loans, so I just went right to work after high school. I want to though. Someday.”

“You can you know. Go to school? Once you are on your own, you can qualify for financial aid and go. If you want, I can bring you some forms back to fill out.”

Carol nodded at her a bit hesitantly. Maggie noticed. 

“Sorry Carol. I don’t mean to throw one more change into your life. Lord knows you have enough to deal with right now. You just let me know if or when you are ready.”

“I am such a coward.”

“Why would you say that? I see a woman before me who has within a day’s time; left her abusive husband, protected her daughter from future abuse, made a plan to file charges, and decided to get a divorce. That’s not the stuff a cowardly woman would do.”

“If I would have been less cowardly, I would have said no to Ed when he insisted we get married. I would have left and taken Sophia away to raise her by myself. I wouldn’t have brought a baby into that hell of a house. If I was less cowardly, I would have bit the bullet and taken on student loans. Taken a chance in life. I see behind me so many opportunities I had to NOT go down the road I am on now. But I didn’t. So here I am.”

“Here you are. Making the bravest choices now. Doing all you can. Starting a life – a real life – instead of just surviving. Trust me, nobody is brave all the time. It takes a lot for me to make brave choices. I am a member of this group. You know what that means. I’m not even brave enough to tell the wonderful, sweet guy I am dating about what I do for this group. I can’t tell him about my past. Right now, I could be brave and suck it up to tell you why I am a member. But I can’t. Not yet.”

“I don’t think I could either to be honest.”

“But you have just left your situation Carol. I have had two years. Two damn years to digest what happened to me. To live with it. To do right by myself and Glenn and tell him the truth about myself and the work I do here. If I am being honest with myself, then I would call myself a coward.”

With that, Maggie got up and went upstairs. She didn’t glance back at Carol and didn’t stop. Sophia was finished nursing, so Carol burped her and wrapped her back up in her blanket. She carried her back up to her crib in the room next to her own. She climbed back into bed and not for the first time, started to wonder what kind of personal hell that each of the people living on this land had gone through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get back into the action with a little appearance from Ed.


	9. Charges Pressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed’s showdown with the law and with Carol. All statutes listed and their punishments are exactly the same to Georgia Law. This is my favorite chapter and didn't make any big changes because it flows really well . Lots of details about what Ed did. I tried to inject just the teeniest bit of humor with the cop talk. I'm a geek, I know.
> 
> ****I posted 2 chapters today, so check to see if you read the previous chapter.

Carol, Daryl and Andrea were sitting at Rick Grimes’ desk at the King County Sheriff’s Department. Rick’s colleagues had been out looking for Ed Peletier for over three hours now.

The events of today were set in motion by Carol announcing the night before that she wanted to press charges and get a divorce. Carol had not slept much after putting Sophia back to bed after her three AM feeding. She hoped that nobody thought she looked too haggard.

The day had dawned for Daryl with him getting assurances from Merle about Carol’s would-be reaction to Andrea. In true Merle fashion, it had been blunt and crude.

“Damn little brother. Carol may have been a little mouse livin’ in Ed’s house, but she’s got fire to her. She shocked the hell outta me with her reactions to Hershel and Annette yesterday. If’n she’s ready to pull the trigger on this shit, then she’s got more spunk than you give her credit for. She and Andrea will get on just fine.”

Daryl had to admit that he was right. After that little talk, Daryl had brought Carol over to Andrea’s. While he wrestled with the hellions that were his twin toddler nephews, Andrea had quickly drawn up paperwork for a restraining order and a divorce petition. She explained that if there was no bail set for Ed, the restraining order would be moot unless he was found not guilty at trial.

The three of them (once Merle spelled them with the twins) then had jumped in Daryl’s truck to meet Deputy Grimes at noon. Carol had sworn out a complaint, and by one pm Shane Walsh, Leon Basset, and three other deputies were out hunting for Ed, armed with a list of his usual drinking haunts provided by Carol. Ed must not have wanted to be found. He had not reported to work that morning. It was just creeping past four pm and no word on his arrest.

“Don’t worry Carol. We will find him. We won’t stop until we do.” Rick had just uttered these words when Shane’s voice came over the radio. “We are en-route with suspect you been waitin’ on Grimes. We’ll be adding to his charge list once we get to the station.”

“Copy that. What’s the charges?”

“That will be a 16-5-21 times two as well as a single count against statute 16-6-12.”

“Is everybody ok?”

“Yep. See you at the house in five minutes.”

“Translation please Rick?” Carol asked.

“Ed assaulted two deputies. Apparently, he was also found in the company of a known prostitute.”

“More charges then?”

“More charges makin’ him keep his ass away from you and Sophia” Daryl answered.

“With the three charges for assault against your person, the two for assault against peace officers, and the one for pandering, he will be looking at some serious jail time Carol” Andrea reassured her.

“But how much? How long will I have until I am living in fear again?”

“You ain’t ever gonna have to live in fear of him again Carol. Merle and me already talked. No matter how much time he gets, we’re gonna teach ya how to take care of yourself. Teach ya anythin’ ya want. Hand to hand fighting, self-defense, gun training, my crossbow, knife training. It’s up to you woman.”

“That’s wonderful of both of you Daryl. But honestly, can you see me being strong enough to stand up to Ed like that?”

“Sure can. Up to you what you want to learn. If that piece of shit gets out and is stupid enough to go after you or Soph? Well, we’ll make sure you are ready to grant him a newly formed asshole.”

Despite herself, Carol couldn’t help but smile at that image. As the image got more detailed in her brain, she even found herself chuckling a bit.

“Better watch this one Grimes. Think she’s cacklin’ over here.”

“I was lightly laughing. Not cackling Daryl Dixon. Now why don’t you just – “

Carol’s words stopped then. Her ears had caught a familiar voice yelling as he was being hauled through the doors of the station. Ed was still resisting, even though he was cuffed and had two deputies leading him inside.

“Best add a count of statute 16-10-24 to the complaint there Rick” Shane said upon entering behind Ed and the two officers leading him.

“Resisting arrest” Andrea translated. “That’s five years in itself Carol” said Andrea.

Ed heard Andrea speak her name and whipped his head around to see her. “What are you doing here you cunt! You know what I’m gonna do to you? Your worst nightmare wouldn’t cover it. I will kill your ass Carol!”

“Now Ed, that’s a violation of statute 16-11-37. Making terroristic threats. Punishable by no less than five years and no more than 40 years. Carol, you won’t be seeing this menace for a good long while I reckon” Rick smirked.

“Fuck you Grimes. I’m gonna beat your ass as soon as I can. You are gonna be a puddle of blood when I am through with you.

“That’s another count of making terroristic threats against you Ed. You shoulda listened to the miranda warning you were given.”

Ed thought for a minute on how to get out of this bullshit trouble he was now in. He brightened a moment then said “They never read me my rights.”

Carol paled for a moment – visions of thrown out charges dancing in her head.

“Deputy Grimes?”

“Yes Leon?”

“Sir, as you requested, we have both dashcam footage and audio tape recording of the miranda rights being read to Mr. Peletier.”

Rick nodded at Leon Basset and turned back to Ed. 

“So, Ed. Ya swung and missed on that no reading of the rights bs. Now, I would like to introduce you to somebody you will be getting to know very, very well. This is Andrea Dixon. She is representing your soon to be ex-wife. She has drawn up papers today to get a restraining order for Carol and Sophia as well as a divorce petition. Now, the criminal charges? That will be up to Michonne Reynolds. Let me tell you this now, and paint ya a pretty picture of your future Ed. She will take no prisoners. She will fight until your ass is in prison for as long as legally possible. So, let me show you to your new home – a cell here at King County Jail. You will reside here until after your trial and sentencing. At which time I am more than certain you will be trading our hospitality for a 9x9 cell for two at the State Prison up in Newnan.”

Ed broke then. He didn’t yell. Quite the opposite. He started blubbering like a baby. Begging Carol not to do this to him. Daryl watched Carol’s face through it all. He saw her gain strength during the chain of events since Ed walked in the door. Saw the way she hadn’t cowered when Ed threatened her. How she had sat up straighter and straighter as she learned of his possible sentences. Now that he was bawlin’, she stood up and walked closer to where Ed was still restrained. She looked him up and down and finally opened her mouth to speak.

“I find this really funny Ed. You made my life hell. Now, with the help of the law, I am going to make sure that your life is hell. With any luck on my part, you will be raped repeatedly. Rape is a special kind of hell Ed. You should know. You created that hell for me more times than I can count.”

With that she turned her back on her soon to be ex-husband. She rejoined a stunned Daryl and Andrea at an equally stunned Rick’s desk.

Daryl turned five shades of red in anger. “You raped her? You piece of shit!” He turned to Rick. Any way to get charges on him for that too? It weren’t in Carol’s statement.”

“If she wishes to press charges on that, and swear out an additional complaint, then yes.”

“Damn right I will. How much more time will that get him Rick?”

“Statute 16-6-1. Rape. Punishable by death, imprisonment for life without parole, or punishable by imprisonment for not less than 25 years, not to exceed life imprisonment. For each count. How many counts are we talking about here Carol?”

“Too many to count. After we were married, we ‘had sex’ on the regular. Not one of those was consensual.”

“Hear that Ed? With the amount and severity of the charges against you, you just might be lookin’ at a visit with Old Sparky.” Shane Walsh had found it too fun not to impart this piece of information as he hauled Ed off for booking and then to the holding cell.

“Leon? Get you and Walsh over to see Dr. Siddiq asap. Document every wound Ed inflicted on ya. Every scratch, ya hear?”

Leon nodded and went to tell Shane their orders. Rick sat back down in front of Carol, Andrea, and Daryl. He sighed and put his face in his hands. “Michonne and I will come out to the farm later in the week to take your statements regarding the rapes. Might make it easier on ya if done there. I don’t want to lie to you Carol. Everything that happened is going to necessitate a trial. That won’t be easy for you.”

“Don’t worry about me Rick. I will be there. I will tell the truth about everything that son of a bitch did to me.”

Daryl was proud of her. He grasped her shoulder and squeezed it in support. 

“Ya won’t have to do it alone either Carol. I will be there. So will Maggie. Merle and Hershel and Annette will want to ok it with you, but I know they would want to be there too.”

Carol nodded. The fact that everything had moved so fast made the reality of her situation just come sinking down to her. “I just realized something Daryl. I asked for support in the divorce. With Ed in jail, that’s not possible now. I don’t really care about me, but I need to be able to support Sophia. I guess it’s time I talked to Maggie about possibly starting school on financial aid. I also need to get a good job with a good income in the meantime. I'm not sure what I will do for work while going to school.”

“I do. Hershel already said he was gonna offer ya a job at the farm to let you lay low for awhile if you wanted. Now that Ed’s behind bars, you have other options.” He smiled a bit before continuing. “Ya know, they are always hiring at the Wal-Mart.”

His smile while he delivered her options did it. Carol started to smile. She didn’t stop the entire way home to the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> Carol has some decisions to make.


	10. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Ed’s arrest. I wanted to give a recap of the story as well as move it forward with a new character (an OC). Also, as mentioned in chapter one, Daryl has worked hard to be able to talk more. The position he is in as a member of the group, as a rescuer; requires him to be a good listener as well as use his words. Let me know what you think!

The big pickup lumbered slowly back down Merle and Andrea's long driveway. The trip to drop Andrea off had been filled mostly with a one sided analysis of the day.

Daryl has always felt a little dizzy around Andrea's rapid fire manner of speaking. She was a chatterbox lined with questions, wrapped in bawdiness, and topped of with a ribbon of curse words.

Once they let her out, the silence had been welcome. It was then that Daryl thought Carol may need to talk before they made their two minute drive to the Greene's. But she offered no conversation, and just stared out the window with an unreadable expression.

He knew he hadn’t done anything to upset her, and honestly; he didn’t think her silence had anything to do with anger. Instead it seemed that quiet reflection was the order of the moment for Carol. She had been staring out the window, taking everything in on the drive back from town, no change in expression on her face.

He turned into the long driveway that led to the farm, and was patiently waiting her out. He didn’t have to wait long for her to speak.

“It’s funny.”

“What is?”

“Just remembering our last drive here. Talking about how I had only ever had a house before and not a home. God, was that just yesterday? Seems like it should be a lifetime judging by the changes in my life since we were last here.”

He nodded in understanding, but didn’t say anything. He wanted her to guide any discussions. After a beat, she continued.

“I walked into that Wal-Mart with just Sophia. I knew when I did that I was only going to have a short respite from Ed. Just a small break, only as long as he would tolerate me shopping. Sophia was the only one I had, and honestly the only one I cared to have in my life. I walked out of there with three new friends ready to leave my husband.”

“Your piece of shit abusive husband. He weren’t no real husband Carol. I real husband, hell a real man don’t do the stuff he did to ya."

She continued her thoughts without acknowledging what Daryl had just said. “I walked out of there not knowing what my world would become, but knowing it was going to be better because you three were in it. Strange isn't it? Especially since I didn’t know you three at all."

“Not so strange to me. I think that people like us – people who have lived through what we did, that we can always sense each other. At least a little. Made me know enough to know ya needed to get out.”

“So, I entrusted myself and my newborn daughter to three strangers. Met another stranger – Rick who stood beside us with the strength of the law. Then met two more in Hershel and Annette. The six of you have been there for us. Now Andrea . . . . . her boys, and even Beth by extension. That’s ten people I never knew before I walked though those doors at Wal-Mart. Ten people that have taken me and Sophia under their wing and would treat us like family if I let them.”

“Will you?”

“Will I what, Daryl?”

“Let us?” Then he said more definitively as he pulled into the yard in front of the porch, “Let us. Let us be your family. I know we ain’t your blood. But family isn’t always that.”

She didn't say anything, so he touched her arm softly, so she would look at him.

"Listen carefully here because I gotta just get this out there. Ed was NOT your husband. He was only your abuser. A lot of people think marital rape isn't a real thing. But it is. He raped you and used that to get even more power over you. That's all he is Carol. Somebody who lorded power over you. But you took that power back. You used it, and now his sorry ass is sitting in the clink. He's NOT your family. Let us be your family. You can talk or not talk, but we will be here for you and Sophia. So, please trust in us."

She turned to him and started to nod, then shook her head, then laughed. “Don’t have much choice, do I? You all already earned my trust. Family? I don't think anybody else could be that for me right now. I am sure you noticed I didn’t run to my mom when things got bad with Ed. She was never a proper mother to me. Not sure she knew how. The few good memories I have of her are when we were baking. And I never knew who my father was. I always hoped she could turn into a kind of mother kids deserve, and I always wished I had a father. But wishing, hoping, and praying never made it so. So now I choose to have a home – not a house. And I choose to have you all as family for us.”

She then turned to get out of the truck. Daryl had to sit there for another second or so to get his thoughts back on track, then jumped down to join her in climbing up the big white porch steps.

As they were walking up, they heard the unmistakable sound of Sophia’s loud cries. They had been gone longer than they thought they would. They had stopped back at the farm briefly before meeting up with Rick to allow her to nurse the infant, but without the benefit of Carol’s breasts, Sophia obviously was not happy.

Annette had assured Carol that the infant formula and bottle that they had on hand at the farm would be put into use if need be. They rushed through the door, Carol’s breasts already leaking under her bra at the sound of her hungry daughter’s lusty cries.

“Oh, baby. There, there. Mama’s here now. Let’s get you some dinner.”

She sat on the couch and quickly draped a blanket over her chest and latched Sophia on to a nipple. The infant started eating greedily.

“I’m so sorry Carol. We tried the formula, but she just wouldn’t take to the taste. We were just getting ready to call Daryl and see how close you were.” Annette’s apology was in the air as quickly as Sophia was now gulping.

“It’s ok Annette. We were gone too long. It won’t happen again until we can get Sophia bottle trained. Gonna need it if I am going to be working or going to school, I guess. I have a lot of decisions to make so I can support Sophia and I when we find a place to live."

“No need for you to make that a requirement Carol, you can stay here as long as you want. You don’t need to worry about anything” Hershel soothed. He sat on the arm chair across from her as he spoke.

"Annette and I would be happy for you and Sophia to stay on here."

“That is very kind. I need to do something with my life though, as much as I wish I could be home with the baby. So how about a compromise? Daryl said today that you were willing to take me on here at the farm for a job? Is that still true?”

“Sure. We always need more help, especially with Bethie wanting to be out more as she gets older. Need help with milking, tending the animals, the gardens and the crops. We pay by the week. Any help we have here has a set amount of tasks rather than a set amount of hours. Pay starts at $625 dollars a week. That equals out to a yearly salary of roughly $30,000."

Carol gawked a moment at that. "Are you serious? You're joking, right?"

Hershel shook his head and said "We pay that because we try to employ members of the group. Eventually, they can pay it forward with assistance to those in situations such as yours. Our cattle and crops go mostly to large companies to package and sell. We are very fortunate."

“That is more money than I have ever seen in my life. Thank you."

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Thank you so much. That sounds wonderful. I could still be close by to nurse Sophia. I don’t know anything about farming though. You would have to teach me.”

“Don’t worry about that none. Between me and Daryl and Merle, we will teach you all you need to know. Maggie too when she is here. She is busy at school most mornings but is here in the afternoons when not working in town. She is gonna take over the farm one day you know.”

“She told me. She told me a bit about her program and her hopes of coming back here when you are ready for her to take over.”

Hershel nodded and turned to Daryl, pulling him over for a quiet word as Annette sat down to talk to Carol who was burping Sophia.

“How did everything go with Rick? With Ed?”

“Ed’s in jail. Lookin’ at either life or death. Either way, he won’t be getting’ out.”

“Death? What other evil did that man do in order for the law to have that sort of option?”

Daryl just shook his head at Hershel in silent warning. The older man followed the younger’s gaze over to Carol who was cooing at a now calmer Sophia.

“Not my story to tell. It’s hers. All I will say is that Carol is a member of this group in more ways than one. And you of all people know what that can mean.”

Hershel’s eyes clouded over in grief and anger for the young mother.

“Daryl, I know it’s her story. I won’t ask you to tell it, but I need to know what I am dealing with here with her. There are some hard decisions she will have to make for her future, and Annette and I don’t want to toe over the line between encouraging her and pushing her.”

Daryl could see the logic in that – knew that more than one abuse victim had crumbled under the weight of good intentions that felt like a push made of granite. Both men knew that even though being beaten can bring a lifetime of hell made up of self-doubt, that rape and sexual abuse almost always had a longer recovery cycle initially. So, Daryl let out a heavy sigh and acquiesced in a fashion at least. That didn’t mean he would betray Carol’s story. Even to another member, even if that member was Hershel.

“Treat her like you would have treated someone like yourself who had also been treated like Maggie had.”

Hershel paled. He got the unspoken meaning behind Daryl’s words immediately.

“How hard do we encourage her?”

Daryl just put a hand on his shoulder, a gesture Hershel himself had imparted on the younger man countless times before.

“She ain’t gonna break from this Hershel. She’s the strongest woman I’ve seen, even after goin’ through what she went through. Shoulda seen her today. Woman’s got a pair of brass ones the way she stood up to Ed.”

Hershel looked over at Carol and then back to Daryl. He nodded once, then the two of them walked back to mother and daughter. Annette was still talking to Carol.

“So, Carol, have you given any thought as to if you want to go back to school? You are in a position now my dear where you can go if you want.”

“Not really, I’m afraid. I used to dream of being so many things. A nurse, a teacher, a librarian, even a writer, a baker. Now I’m not too sure. So for now, I just need to get some information from Maggie and figure out how little miss here would fend without boobies for half a day to allow for class time.”

“Pump ‘em.”

Hershel, Carol and Annette all looked back at Daryl. His two words had burst forth with confidence, although his face started to burn as soon as they left his mouth.

“I mean, you can use a breast pump like I stock all the time at Wal-Mart. For Sophia. To let her still have your milk while you’re at school or work.”

Annette nodded. “That’s true Carol. Daryl? Can you pick up a pump at Wal-Mart and some more bottles?” She turned back to Carol. “That would allow Sophia to still have breast milk, but we would have to get her used to a bottle. Maybe start pumping here and ease her into it?”

Carol nodded and looked down at her baby who was now dozing in her arms.

“We could try I guess. It would let me more time to work or go back to school. Hell, even if I didn’t do that right away, I will need to be out more to meet with Andrea on the divorce, Rick on the charges, or even with that prosecutor Michonne. But if you will excuse me, right now I am going to change somebody’s diaper, and then I can help you with dinner Annette. After that, I’ve got a phone call to make.”

Daryl followed Carol up the steps and into Sophia’s nursery. She didn’t say a word until they were inside. She turned to him and was surprised when he had his cell phone out to hand to her.

“Take my phone. Make any call you need to. Hershel will help Annette get started with dinner. I will change Soph for ya.”

At her raised brow he laughed.

“What? Hershel and Annette have had so many babies through here I am an expert in the field of ass changin’.”

He turned his back to her with Sophia in his arms. He had wanted to ask her who she was calling. As far as he knew, the only person she would have sounded so much like she was dreading to speak with was Ed. He knew that wasn’t happening, but he also knew it wasn’t his place to ask. He assumed she would take the phone into the hall or another room for privacy, but she didn’t. He only knew that when he heard the two words that came out of her mouth.

“Hi. Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:  
> We learn more about Carol’s mom.


	11. Mommy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol speaks with her mother. Introduction to my OC Connie Mason. Some insight into how Carol grew up.
> 
> *Past readers:  
> I changed Connie's character a bit from the original way I depicted her. She is a tad softer here, not as cruel with her words. I also changed her story line quite a bit. There is an upcoming chapter where Connie is featured that is 100% new material.

“Carol? Carol, is that you?"

“Yeah mom, it’s me.”

“You haven’t spoken to me in years. You said last time we talked that you didn't need me in your life. Now, out of the blue you call. What the hell do you need?”

“I don’t need anything from you mom. With how we left things, I felt it better not to stay in touch. Things are different now in my life. There have been changes; changes you need to know about. That is the only reason I am calling.”

“Well, get on with it, and say what you need to say.”

Carol took a deep breath, sounding exhausted to Daryl’s ears. He turned around with Sophia in his arms and made a motion towards the door that he was going downstairs to allow her privacy on her phone call. She touched his arm and shook her head rather frantically, so he stayed. He put Sophia down on he ground on a play mat and crouched over her engaging her to look at some tag toys while he made silly faces at her.

“There are so many things happening right now. First off, I got married a couple years after you and I spoke last."

"I hope you had good enough sense to pick a rich man who can take care of you."

"He is not rich, but I would never pick a man based on his money."

"I've always thought you naive, but I've gotta add stupid to that."

"Naive and stupid because I married a cheater, abuser, and rapist."

Connie offered no response, so Carol continued.

I met Ed at the county fair. He didn't come off as being a violent person. We dated for about a month before I got pregnant. Ed wasn't happy about it. He insisted in us marrying. Everything that followed was very sudden. First the mean words. Then the cheeting. It was a very bad marriage. I am filing for divorce as we speak.”

“Serves ya right there, girl. You should have married a man with money. Could've had a fat alimony check."

"He cheated on me more times I could count. Said it was because he couldn't stand trying to fuck somebody so ugly, stupid, and fat. That he had needs I couldn't satisfy being fat from pregnancy."

"He got that stupid thing right, just as I said. You ain’t good enough to be anybody’s wife. A fuck on the side, maybe. But you ain’t no wife.”

“But I was a wife mom. A very good one. I ran a house and did everything that you said a good wife was supposed to do. That was my first mistake.”

"What was?"

"Listening to you."

“So, me telling you how to be a wife and you listening was a mistake? How do ya figure that?”

“Because you told me a good wife was obedient. I was obedient. I listened to everything that horrible man said. I did everything he told me to do. And it didn’t matter, because he still beat me on the regular.”

“Well Carol, if ya didn’t do things right, it musta made him mad.”

“He also raped me mom. More times than I can count.”

“Now Carol, I raised ya better than that. That's a gray area. A man can’t really rape his wife. It's a woman's duty to submit her her husband's needs. You should know that. Now, I don’t condone no violence towards my little girl, but--.”

Carol cut her off right there. “Shut up mom. You listen to me. I was never your little girl. I was just a product of some short-term relationship. I was never worth anything to you, and you never let me forget just how much I ruined your life.”

“That’s not true! I took care of you your whole life. I made sure you had a roof over your head and food on the table. Made sure you got good grades at school. Don’t tell me that I wasn’t there for you.”

“Wrong. Whoever you happened to be screwing at the moment put a roof over our heads. Did you ever stop and count how many times we moved when I was growing up? 18, mom. We moved 18 times that I counted since I was old enough to keep track. Anytime you and the flavor of the moment broke up. The only good times I can remember in my childhood are when we baked together. I was reminded of that fact just last night.”

“Don’t disrespect me Carol. I'm still your mama. I won’t have it.”

“I will tell you what you won’t have. But first, I also called to let you know that out of that hell of a marriage, I got myself a beautiful daughter. She is about a month old now. You don’t deserve to even be aware of her existence. Nor do you deserve the honor I bestowed on you when I named her Sophia – after your middle name. However, I do have another reason for calling.”

“Like I said before, say your peace then.”

“I don’t know if we can ever have a relationship mom. However, I would like you to at least get the chance to meet Sophia – see if you have enough love for her that would force you to change your ways in how you treat me. Secondly, I want you to suck it up and finally tell me who my father is. I know damn well that you know. You always said you didn’t know, but whenever I asked about him, you got a far away look in your eyes. You don’t do that unless you are remembering somebody. So, if you have any decency, any love in your heart for me, you will tell me who he is. I also want to meet up with you. Give me a chance to bring Sophia to meet you, and you can tell me who his is at that time. I won’t be coming alone though. I will be bringing a friend with me. If you even try to be verbally abusive towards me or Sophia, we are gone out of your life forever. Understand me?”

Connie Mason just sat with the phone in her hands, stunned at what her daughter had just said to her. She had to admit that Carol was a firecracker. Always had been. And, she didn’t want to lose her daughter forever. She certainly wanted to meet her granddaughter. She blew out a puff of smoke from the cigarette she had been smoking, then swallowed hard before answering.

“Fine. When?”

“This Saturday. I am not coming to your house either. I also will not set foot in your town. I will not be giving you any information on where I am living. We will be meeting in another town. I will meet you in Senoia. There is a Starbucks there on 2nd St. I was there once with my husband, and it is easy to find. I will expect to see you there at 1:00. If you don’t show up by 1:15, I am gone and out of your life forever.”

“Shit. That’s quite a ways away for me Carol.”

“I don’t care. It is for me too. But it’s gotta be this way mom. So, Saturday at 1:00?”

"Carol, I don't have a vehicle. The only person who could give me a ride works weekends. How am I supposed to get there?"

"I refuse to come to you. I don't care how you get there."

Daryl jumped up at that and made an indication he had something important to say. Carol told Connie to hold in. She covered the phone and listened to what he had to say. She nodded at his solution, and got back on the phone.

"Bust out some boots mom. You will be riding on the back of a motorcycle. Be ready around noon. The man who will give you a ride is named Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:  
> Daryl tells his and Merle’s story while out on a walk with Carol.


	12. Daryl's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl tells Carol his story as they go on a walk.

“I’ll be there, Carol. Provided this Negan guy actually shows up.”

"He will."

With that, Carol ended the call. She turned to Daryl to see his eyebrows in his hairline. She felt she owed him an explanation. “I'm sorry Daryl. I must’ve sounded horrible to her.”

He just shook his head an d gave the tiniest of smiles. 

“I’m just shocked as hell at ya woman. First today you stand up to Ed, and now ya own mom. Don’t know the whole situation – just your side of the call, but from what ya said it sounds like ya had a pretty shitty upbringing. Confronting the person responsible for that takes balls.”

“So, you’re not disappointed at the lack of respect I showed my own mother?”

“Hell no. I ain’t never got the chance to confront my pa. If I had, I don’t think I woulda had as much courage as you did just now. You impress me Carol.”

“Your dad? Was he the reason you are part of this group?”

Daryl nodded.

“What about your mom? Were her and your dad together when whatever he did happened?”

Daryl nodded. “She was at first.”

“Only at first?”

“I promise I will tell you everything. I will tell you my story Carol. My story and Merle’s story is the same – us being brothers and all. But not now. Now, we go downstairs and have some dinner with the family. Tonight, we will take a walk and I will tell you everything.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Carol followed Daryl along the fence line of Hershel’s property. She was not sure where they were wandering off to, but Sophia was asleep, and wouldn’t wake for at least four hours to be fed. Safe in the knowledge that her daughter would be looked after by the Greenes, she followed him through a gap in the fence and through a freshly cut field. It was then that Daryl started to speak.

“First thing ya gotta know about me and Merle is that even though we were abused, it weren’t always that way. Our mama . . . . she was a real southern belle. That was her name too. Belle Adams. She grew up going to all the right schools. Even went off to some fancy boarding school in New York at one point. Her family had money and made sure she was treated well. Her parents were her only family, and they died together in a car accident when my mama was 19. She inherited their money which was nothin’ to sneeze at. She sold the family home in Virginia and moved down here to Georgia to start over in life. What she found was Will Dixon.”

Carol didn’t think Daryl even realized that he had flinched when saying his father’s name. She put a hand on his arm in silent encouragement. He allowed it, but then started walking faster, getting a step or two ahead of her as he continued talking.

“Will Dixon never did anybody any favors in life until he met mama. He straightened his act up enough to get her to agree to run off and get married. He didn’t have no family either except for his brother Buck, so it was just the two of them. Buck was off in California. I remember Merle told me once he remembers ma saying that her and Will could accomplish anything, just so long as they stayed togeher. I was too young to remember those days, but Merle does."

He paused a moment to let her catch up to him. When she was beside him, he walked slower, and continued speaking.

"After I was born, Mama got real sick afterwards. Lots of dizzy spells and such. Guess she was anemic or something. About six months after I was born, she was carrying me up some steps, and passed out. We both got hurt falling down the steps. I had lots of tiny cuts, bumps, and bruises, but nothing more than that. Mama cut her head up pretty back, and had a severe cut on her arm almost down to the bone. Nobody else was there. We layed on the floor for God knows how long until Merle came back from school. He called the ambulance. Mama had lost so much blood. She had to have transfusions. Back then they didn’t test for a lot of things in blood that they do now. Mama ended up with Hepatitis from the blood transfusion. They knew it would eventually kill her. Guess she figured she was gonna die anyway, so she decided to ‘live it up’ while she could. Started getting high, drinkin’ a lot. Will had done that before he met her, and it didn’t take long for him to get back into those habits.”

“And you and Merle were . . . “

“Right there for it all. We had a decent house until Will lost his job and insurance. Doctors bills, drugs, booze and cigarettes took what was left of ma’s money.”

“All of it?”

“Yep. That’s when Buck came back to Georgia. He showed up at the house and ma and pa were drunk and high off their asses. Merle was takin’ care of me best he could. I weren’t no more than two or three. Buck took us outta there. He bought a piece of property and put a trailer home on it and we lived with him. A few months later, ma and pa came by and convinced Buck that they were clean. They wanted us back. Buck agreed as long as they put a trailer next to his on his land. If he saw we weren’t cared for, he was takin’ us back.”

Here Daryl stopped talking for a moment. He seemed like he was gathering his courage for what came next.

“They weren’t clean. Nothin’ had changed, ‘cept maybe the fact that ma had started spouting off about getting’ a divorce and gettin’ us boys away from Pa whenever she was high. They went on that way for over five years. They managed to keep their booze and drugs to night time hours where Buck wouldn’t see. But one thing did change when I was eight and Merle was seventeen. That is when Pa started in with the beatings. He would take his belt and lay into me and Merle somethin’ fierce. Didn’t matter that Merle was a big dude either – Pa still had that power over even him. Threatened us that he would kill Buck if we ever told him what was going on. He kept it to where the marks were covered by clothes, but I am pretty sure Buck suspected. Right around that time, he was questioning Merle big time on what was going on at home. But Merle was still scared of pa and kept quiet. It was me that told.”

“You told Buck?”

“Yep. It weren’t no slip either. I wanted to live with him again, so I told him one day before school. Then I got on the bus. When Merle and I got home that day, the trailer was on fire. Buck and pan's trucks were not there, and I remember thinking that was good – that nobody was home. Didn’t know my ma was in there.”

Carol shuddered at the image of a young Daryl coming home to that.

“Buck pulls up in the driveway about the same time as the fire trucks. Starts goin’ all ape shit – trying to get inside. He thought pa was in there too. But he wasn’t. He showed up about an hour later saying he had been hunting. That was when everybody realized ma was in that burning trailer. After ma was buried, pa and us boys moved into Buck’s trailer. Merle and I missed our ma, even though she was by then a shitty mama – we still loved her. But then the beatings started again one day a couple weeks later. Buck was visiting friends in California for two weeks. Pa beat Merle and I so bad that he knew there was no way he would be able to hide the marks from Buck when he got home. So, Pa decided to take the coward’s way out, but not before he had the chance to tell his brother off. He waited for Buck to get home and started yelling at him that it was his fault ma was gonna leave him. That it was Buck’s fault for convincing mama to get the hell away from our pa, get clean and be a better ma for us.”

“Did he? Did Buck really convince her to leave before she died?”

“I think so. Merle and I came in from the back bedroom just in time to hear the end of the conversation. We heard Buck try to calm pa down. But then Pa pulls out his pistol. Says that nobody leaves Will Dixon. Not his wife, and not his kids. Said he set the fire that killed our ma to keep her from takin’ us. Was about to kill us too. But Buck got between us. Gun went off. Buck got a head shot – dead instantly. Then Pa turned the gun on himself – right after telling us that the two of us alone, on our own was the hell we deserved.”

“Oh, Daryl. I am so sorry.”

“No need for you to be sorry Carol. I promised I would tell ya the story, so now ya know. We came here to live with Hershel the same evening. He and Annette were registered as foster parents at that time. The social worker saw how well we were getting on and let us stay until we aged out. It was Hershel that founded the group shortly after we came to the farm. He gave us a home. Has been more of a father to us than our pa ever was. So ya see, I know what it is like not to have the guts to stand up to your abuser. And I wanted you to know my story so you could understand just why I was so impressed with you talkin’ to your mom like you did. You stood up for yourself Carol. Something I never got the guts or the chance to do.”

As he was ending his story, they were walking up a field stone pathway that led to a log cabin style house. Ivy and flowers were wrapping delicately around the edges of the front porch. The yard was neatly maintained, and a motorcycle was parked off to the side.

“What is this place Daryl?”

“This is the house I had built. This is the first home I’ve had other than the one Hershel offers me. How bout it Carol, want a tour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> Daryl shows Carol his home.


	13. Empty Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl shows Carol his home as well as his vulnerable side.  
> ***** Past readers be aware that I completely rewrote this chapter. Daryl's house description is the only thing that stayed. I also killed a sub-plot. I hope you enjoy.

Carol followed Daryl down the path that led to his home. Upon entering, she immediately noticed all the carvings on both the furniture as well as the banister leading into the house and the staircase leading to a loft. Without telling them to, her hands began gently stroking the wood details.

"Did you do all this yourself?"

"Not the outside. Merle and Hershel helped with that. I did all the carvings and detail work though. I love working with my hands. Doing the carvings took a long time, but I think it was worth it."

"It definitely was. These are gorgeous Daryl. I must admit, I didn't peg you as being an artist."

"Pffftt. I'm no artist, but thank you."

As he led her through the house, she made sure to try to notice all the detail he had put into his home. Each room she entered practically screamed Daryl. Rusticly beautiful. His living room was a wonder of raised beams that had carvings in them to match the carvings on the banister. It was spacious and open, with floor to ceiling windows that looked into the forest beside it. 

As she made her way down the hall, she passed a bedroom. She poked her head in, and spied the handcrafted posts and headboard of the Queen sized bed. Judging by the un-made bed, she deduced this was where he had been sleeping.

Down further, she looked into a larger bedroom. Another hand carved bed was there. This one was a King size with the mattress made up with sheets but no coverlet. While again running her hand down the carvings, she took note that there was an en-suite bathroom. She realized that this was the master bedroom.

"You don't sleep in the master bedroom?"

He didn't say anything, just shook his head. He then put a hand in the small of her back, guiding her out and away from her questions. She didn't press the issue.

Besides another bathroom, and a mud/laundry room, there was a small bedroom that he obviously was using for storage. It was an unfinished room in the fact that there were no decorations, no end tables, no dresser, nothing to announce who lived there. 

The next room was different, and both surprised and confused her. There was a hand-built crib, a hand-built changing table, and a hand-built rocking chair in the corner. All these pieces had more ornate carvings. It hit her then that while Daryl had built this home for himself to live in. He was leaving certain areas a blank canvas. She didn't know who he intended this room for, but whoever it was was not currently living there. 

The last place he showed her was the loft. It had a few pieces of exercise equipment. Bows, crossbows, rifles and trophies were lining the one wall.

After the tour, she sat down in the kitchen while Daryl began making some decaff coffee in his Keurig.

When they were midway through their coffees, she asked the question she had been dying to ask.

“Who are the empty rooms for Daryl?”

He let out a deep sigh.

“When built this place, I had some story locked in my head that I would meet somebody. That we would fall in love, and that eventually, she would come to live with me. One day she would turn to me and announce “I’m pregnant” and life would move on from there. Stupid huh? I ain’t been with a girl since High School Carol. I don’t know what I was thinking having it all built like that. Just hopes and dreams I guess.”

She reached over and covered his hand on the table with her own. She wanted him to know she was there for him.

“Merle filled his house without even really trying. Everybody who saw him and Andrea knew the love, marriage and kids thing would be happening sooner or later. And it did. But that didn't happen for me. Now I just gotta figure out what it is about me that keeps these rooms empty. What it is about me that keeps a wonderful woman like you from wanting a future with me.”

She got a tiny thrill when he said that last part.

“Anyways, that’s the house. I come back here about half the time. The rest of the time I spend with the Greene’s. Here I am, a grown ass man, and I still stay with my foster parents part of the time. Doesn’t make for quite a good catch I am afraid.”

Before Carol could think up an adequate response, he was standing up and putting the coffee cups in the sink. He lead her back outside and was walking more briskly than on the walk here. Almost as if he was embarrassed about what he just told her.

She followed him off the property he had worked on for his own, and back to the property owned by the Greenes.

She knew she could make things better or make things worse with the question she was about to ask. She decided that she would preface the question with a moment of total honesty on her part.

“Ya know Daryl, even thought I have been married, I have never been in love.”

He turned at that and kind of grunted. “I got that feeling from you. No love left for those that beat us. Ed has his punishment coming. If you had loved him, I think that would have been the ultimate punishment. To see that a woman as fine as you could remove all love - gone from your eyes - would have hurt him the most.”

“But you never let me finish what I was going to say Daryl. I was going to say that I am capable of love. With all that bastard put me through, I know that if love presented itself to me, that I would not be too wounded to take it. You said I am a wonderful woman. Do you really believe that?"

"'Course I do. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

If you really believe that, then you have to trust me with what I am about to say."

He was looking at her, his eyes guarded. But he nodded at her to continue."

I know I haven't known you long. But I worry that while you are ready to receive love, I fear you are too scared to take it when it shows itself. Scared to open up. Scared it will be taken from you."

“And what’s your point in all this?”

“I like you Daryl. And I am really putting myself out there in saying that I think you like me. Am I right?"

He blushed, but gave a slight nod.

"Maggie gave me a book. It helps abuse victims with issues of trust and healing. Being in the group, you must know the one I am talking about." 

Again, he nodded. This time more definitively.

"One lesson I read last night was about support. It had a lot to say, but there are two things I really thought were valuable. It said to have a network of support. We have that with the Greenes and the group. But beyond that, it said that you need to identify one person that you work more closely with. You choose a person you feel comfortable enough with to share your deepest, darkest thoughts with. If it's ok with you, I would like you to be my person. And maybe you trust me enough that I could be the same to you. I could be your person."

She stopped talking and looked up at Daryl. She was worried when he still had not said anything. She looked down at her feet when her eyes began tiny pin picks of tears."

"I'm sorry Daryl. I overstepped. I'm sorry I brought it up."

“I want to. I want to be your person, and for you to be mine Carol. I don't want you to settle though. I ain't good enough."

Carol wasn't sure what exactly they were talking about any more. So, she decided on a response that would serve as an answer for anything.

"You are just as good as the rest of the group. Every bit."

"A Dixon in touch with his feelings? The old man would turn over in his grave.”

“Well, let him. Show him you are capable of taking love. Show him that you can be a Dixon man the world can be proud of.”

“You really think I got that in me?”

“From the moment I met you, and you rescued me. Now you just need to work on you. Allow you to be the best damn Daryl Dixon the world ever saw. Love will find a way."

“And you will do this with me?”

“Absolutely. You are my person."

She reached out and took it in her own, giving it a supportive squeeze.

He squeezed hers back. He started to walk with her, their hands still linked.

Quietly, he said "you're my person too. Let's get back to the house to your girl."

Together, they walked back to the big farmhouse. While the walk was silent, both of them were wondering just what the other person meant, and how far being their 'person' could go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, an entirely new chapter. Connie and Negan.


	14. Of Bikes and Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Connie meet. Negan's story of why he is a member is told through his thoughts.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Some qualification about character ages was requested.  
> Carol, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Michonne, Ed in 20s  
> Merle, Andrea in 30s  
> Connie in late 40s  
> Negan in early 50s  
> Hershel, Annette in mid 60s
> 
> **In this story, Lucille is not Negan's wife.  
> **I am taking liberties with crime scene evidence procedures.  
> **See if you can spot a season 4B ancillary character. They only appeared in 4B.

Negan loved rescues. It was the best part of his life now, and had been for twelve years. He was one of the longest tenured members of their group. Some people were not able to mentally handle that many years of being among so much sadness and pain. But Negan thrived on it. He took strength from it, as it was a way to deal with his own fractured past. 

Growing up in the 60's in rural Georgia, certain subjects were taboo. Victims were encouraged to maintain their silence, especially with sexual abuse. He had been six when his older cousin Simon first touched him in a way the bright young boy had known was wrong. He had tried to talk to his older sister Lucille about it, only to find out that Simon had been at her as well. Together they spoke of it, but never to anybody else. 

As time moved on, Simon left their small town for Atlanta. The siblings were now stronger with their abuser three hours away. Unfortunately, more tragedy was about to intrude on their lives.

When Negan was fourteen, and Lucille was twenty; their parents were taken from them in a car accident. Lucille had stepped up to become guardian of her little brother and sole breadwinner. It was a hard life for the siblings, but they refused to be separated. 

On the one year anniversary of their parent's deaths, there was a celebration of life family get together. Extended family descended on their back yard for a barbeque. Unfortunately Simon was in attendance, but the siblings kept their distance from him. 

After some time, Negan had noticed that Lucille had not returned from inside. She had gone in to get more napkins, but that had been fifteen minutes ago. He couldn't spot Simon either. He went inside to look for her, hoping that prick wasn't bothering her. When she was not in the kitchen or bathroom, dread began to sit heavily in his stomach. It was then that he heard a muffled cry coming from his sister's bedroom. 

The next few moments were a jumble of thoughts, actions, and words. Even today, the memories were fragmented for him.

Throwing open the bedroom door.  
Seeing his sister bent over her bed.  
The cloth rag in her mouth.  
Her skirt hiked up.  
Her torn underwear on the floor.  
Simon struggling to get his pants up.  
The blood running down Lucille's legs.  
The look of haunted violation on her face.  
Picking up the baseball bat Lucille used for protection.  
Beating Simon to death with it.  
Somebody pulling him away.

Nobody ever claimed Negan hadn't done it. He freely admitted to it. The law thank God had seen it for what it was, defense of another. There were no charges.

After that, Lucille went through the motions of life. Still having to earn a living to support Negan. Even in her case, rape was not something one discussed. She went through life only going through the motions for six years. When Negan turned twenty one, she drove to an isolated area, slit her wrists, and waited to die.

For eighteen years after her death, Negan lived a reckless, lawless life. He climbed up the ranks of the Saviors, not caring what he did, with whom, or why. He was a self admitted murderer with a chip on his shoulder the size of the grand canyon.

The day he sold the family home, he was reborn. He threw away or sold everything, except for Lucille's bat. That bat was stowed on his bike. He never left it out of his sight. 

Then one night he came across a young woman being hounded by two men. They were grabbing at her ass, and she was trying to make it to the safety of her car. All it took was him taking the bat out, wielding it, and looking generally creepy and dangerous as fuck for the men to let her go; thereby giving her the chance to drive off. The men took off on foot. He didn't chase them.

When he got back on his bike, he realized he felt more alive now than he had ever felt since Lucille died. That is how it began. He christened the bat with his sister's name, and started to offer his services with the group. He was a member that specialized in intimidation. It worked for everybody, plus he was able to get help for dealing with his past as well. It was a win win.

All these thoughts had occupied him for the ninety minute drive. He was supposed to pick up one Connie Mason. This was a bit of a different situation than what he usually did. He had picked up victims before, but never family members of victims. He trusted Daryl implicitly though, so here he was.

He cut his thoughts off though as he arrived at what had to be the shittiest trailer in the shittiest trailer park in the shittiest town in all of Georgia.

He turned off the bike, grabbing Lucille out of habit. He walked up the tiny path, whistling as he went. He climbed the three steps to the trailer door. He was just getting ready to knock when the sound of a fight reached his ears.

"Stop it Lew!"

"This is MY God damn house, MY damn money pays for your food. Shut the fuck up!"

"Please, it's for Ca----"

Her voice cut off mid word with the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. 

Negan didn't think twice before opening and going right through the door. Sure enough, there was some asshole hitting on a woman he assumed was Connie Mason.

Lew looked up as soon as the door opened. Seeing a stranger there, he was about to go after him. That was until the stranger wielded the bat in his hand and forced himself between him and Connie.

"Back your ass up five steps unless you want your fucking skull cracked."

Lew considered his odds at taking on the stranger. Deciding he was outgunned, he backed up.

"Are you Connie Mason?"

"Ye . . Yeah."

"I am Negan. Your chariot awaits. Pack what you need. You ain't coming back here."

Connie disappeared to the back of the trailer. Negan decided to have a bit of fun.

"Kneel."

"What?"

"Get in your knees like the fucking pussy you are."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Now Lew, did you forget about my main lady Lucille here?" He waved the bat, even doing a few swings, coming a scant inch from Lew's face.

Crumbling, Lew obeyed. Connie came out with a backpack strapped to her back, a purse, and a thick stack of file folders secured together with rubber bands.

Negan addressed Connie. "Would this piece of shit be the type to call the cops?"

"No. He can't. He has warrants. Why?"

Negan answered by two hits with Lucille. First to Lew's nuts, then to his head knocking him out.

"Oh," she said.

She looked down at a foil wrapped object on the floor. She bent down, examined it, and looked near tears."

"What is it darlin'?"

"Just something for my daughter Carol. She said on the phone that baking was the only good memory of us she had. So I made her banana bread. Stupid to be upset."

Negan didn't say anything, just held open the trailer door. He stowed Connie's purse and files in the saddlebags. He then mounted the bike and steadied it for Connie to climb on. Before he started the bike, Connie asked "How do you know Carol?"

Negan just shook his head, saying "Not for me to say. Now hold on darlin'. We gotta high tail it to meet your girl."

The bike roared off, Connie holding on to Negan for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my inner muse!


	15. Mamas & Their Daughters

The ninety minute drive to Senoia was filled mostly with light hearted banter. First off, Maggie had insisted that she drive Daryl, Carol and Sophia for the meet up with Connie Mason.She wanted to offer more support and help with Sophia if the meeting was long.

Then Annette had asked to come along as well. In her way of thinking, Connie may be able to benefit from the presence of a woman closer to her own age during what was certain to be a tense discussion.

The addition of all these passengers made the ride a tight squeeze, but everybody was comfortable with the company. Daryl and Carol were in the backseat with Sophia between them in her car seat. Maggie was driving her Hyundai, and Annette was riding shotgun. Carol was only slightly overwhelmed with the situation, only because she trusted these people with her life and she hadn’t even known them two weeks yet.

Her thoughts wandered again to her conversation with Daryl the night he showed her his house. She had been obsessing over it. Dissecting the words. No matter how she picked it apart, she had reached some conclusions. Those conclusions at once made her feel happy and hopeful as well as inadequate.

Daryl couldn’t help but notice that Carol had gotten quiet suddenly and had a look on her face that had him believing she was struggling with something. He waited for Maggie and Annette to be engaged in conversation between themselves before he leaned over and touched Carol on her arm. When she turned to him, he saw confusion in her eyes.

“What’s got ya all in your head there Carol?” 

He lightly began stroking her hand and up her arm, sending goose bumps throughout her body.

She stared at his hand and then took a moment before saying anything, with Daryl patiently waiting her out. When she did speak, she did so slowly, as if trying to find the correct words. 

“Last night when you showed me your house you said something. Actually three somethings.”

“Aw, shit. I didn’t say anything stupid to offend ya did I?”

“No, nothing like that Daryl. It’s just what you said got to me . . . . . first you said you wanted to know what it was about yourself that kept a wonderful woman like me from wanting a future with you.”

“Yeah. I did.”

“Then when we were walking back to the farm, you said I was a fine woman.”

“Yeah . . . . “

“And when we were at your house you said you were not a good catch for a woman.”

“What’s your point here, Carol?

“My point Daryl Dixon, is that you are a fabulous catch that any woman would be lucky to have. Lucky to have children and a future with you in your house. But, I am nothing special, Daryl. I wasn’t special enough to even keep a piece of shit like Ed happy. I may be making a lot of changes in my life, but in a lot of ways I am making the changes so that I can become that wonderful woman that you seem to think I already am. Somebody worthy of you and your future life in that house. Somebody to fill those empty rooms with. I am not good enough to earn that place with you.”

“But you are . . . . “

“Please Daryl, I need to get this out. I told you that I liked you. I will always be your friend. But someday, when I actually am that wonderful woman you seem to see in me, I would like to be more. With you. But I just am not good enough yet for you. I know I will probably miss my chance, but I want to be the woman you see.”

Carol then turned her head away from Daryl and looked out the window.

When Daryl's cell phone rang, he looked at the caller ID, seeing it was Negan.

Carol could not make out most of the conversation from listening to one side of it. 

"How bad?"

Listening to Negan, his face grimaced.

"How far out are ya?"

Listening again.

"We will be there in about half an hour. Try not to go medieval on anybody else. I ain't got no bail money for that shit."

Daryl hung up and let out a frustrated groan.

"Might wanna step in it a bit Maggie. There were some . . . complications with the pick up. Negan and Connie are about 20 minutes ahead of us. He is staying for the meet up."

Carol noticed both Maggie and Annette pale slightly. They didn't ask the obvious question, so she did.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Nobody said anything. Carol looked between her three friends, setting her gaze on Daryl.

"What happened with my Mom Daryl? Why won't any of you say anything?"

Daryl turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He met her gaze and said "because it's not our story to tell, Carol."

Carol recalled that same phrase being used with most of her new friends. She recalled being told that only the victims have the right to tell their story. Victim. Her mom. Her mom was a victim. Tears started to pin prick her eyes. Finally she sighed and seemed to be working to calm herself.

"Daryl's right Maggie. Step on it."

They were just entering Senoia, and Carol was brushing the last of her tears away. She didn’t want her mom to see that. She took some more deep breaths to calm herself, all the while aware that Daryl was keeping an eye on her. To his credit, he didn’t try to get her to talk more.

As they pulled up to the Starbucks, Carol checked her watch. 12:50. She had ten minutes before her mom was scheduled to meet up with her. But Negan had been ahead of them. That gave her a preciously short opportunity to spell out how she wanted the meeting to go to her friends.

“Maggie, can you get a table for you, Annette, Negan and Daryl near to the one my mom and I will be sitting at? I want my mom to be aware exactly who is with me. I would like you nearby in case she starts pulling any bullshit. I may need the support.”

With the plan in place, Carol went into the coffee shop first with Sophia, which was a good thing because sitting at a two seat table already was her mother – Connie Mason. Hovering over her was a badass guy in a leather jacket, who She supposed was Negan.

Connie hadn’t noticed that Carol had walked in as of yet. That gave Carol a moment to look her over. The side view she had of her mother was not a pleasing one. Her skin was mottled with bruises. Both fresh ones and others that were mostly healed over. Her once vibrant long red hair that she insisted on keeping up with Clairol when grey started to settle in was cropped short and totally grey. She was tiny. It was almost as if her already small frame had sunk into itself.

Questions raged in her head demanding answers. She silenced them for the moment, and began walking across the room. She was aware of her friends now approaching the door to the coffee shop. She was aware that Negan saw them, Nd deduced who She was. He nodded at Carol, and walked to meet the incoming group.

She sat down in the chair across from her mom, but couldn’t find any words to say. She just stared at her.

“I know I look like shit Carol Ann. But you insisted we meet, and I didn’t want to miss the chance to see my granddaughter . . . and you.”

“Mama . . . . . what . . . .how . . . who did that to you?

“Guy I been livin’ with. Not no more now though. When Negan came to get me, he heard Lew smacking the shit outta me. He shut that shit down, told me to pack, and he got me outta there. It’s fine though Carol. I may look like shit, but I ain’t never had no problems finding a place to stay. Just looks like my next place will be here in Senoia.”

“With another guy you just pick up? God mama, haven’t you learned by now?”

“I don’t want to discuss this with you. Lord, aren’t you the spittin’ image of my mama at this age. Beautiful.”

She looked down at the car seat Carol had placed beside her. She could see the small fuzz of red hair cropping up on Sophia’s head. “Can I meet Sophia?”

Carol silently unbuckled the car seat while shooting a look over at her friends. They had not missed her mother’s bruised appearance. All of their faces wore looks of concern. 

When Carol stood with Sophia, she paused a moment before saying slowly “Over here mama. Let’s sit with my friends. Then we can talk.”


	16. Just Another Change Of Address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Connie brings both problems and solutions.

They had only been sitting at the table at Starbucks for five minutes before Annette couldn’t stand the silent tension any longer. She decided to make herself useful by going to the counter to get the group some coffee. She brought it back quickly, and returned to her silent observations.

There had been no introductions made. The group knew that this was Carol's situation to deal with however she saw fit. They had to follow her lead. So, they waited.

They may not have said the words, but communication was still occurring. That communication posed the question on all of their minds - should they be the ones to assist Connie, or should they assign other members to help?

Annette had led the silent weigh in, first looking at Negan, as he had spent more time with her. When she received a small nod from him, she turned to Maggie. Receiving the same response, she turned lastly to Daryl. He didn't respond, he instead focused on Carol's reactions toward her mother.

Carol was thoroughly transfixed at the sight before her. Her mother was gently and lovingly cradling Sophia. By the look on Connie's bruised face, one would think her mother and daughter were the only two people in the room. She shocked herself when she was inexplicably struck by a tiny pang of irrational jealousy. Envy because she never could remember her mama treating her that way. Her mother’s work worn hands were carefully stroking Sophia's hair, cheek, and hands. 

If Connie hadn’t turned her head, Carol was almost certain she would have seen a tear fall from her mama’s eye. Daryl however, had seen that tear. It's slow path down Connie's cheek seemed to make her bruises more prominent. In that moment he made his decision, turning back to Annette with a small nod. They had all voted, but understood that Carol may have her own opinions to voice.

Annette immediately decided that it was time to put forth possible solutions to the situation, and what their next move should be. She had overheard Connie's plan to “wing it” as she had called it on the streets of Senoia. Her sole purpose to find a guy to put a roof over her head was not acceptable. She was also uncomfortable having her living under the same roof as Carol at the farm. Finally she spoke up.

“So Connie, we need to find you a place to stay. We have several options for you in this area. Our organization has members all over the state. What can you do for work?

“I worked in factories mostly. Sometimes just odd maid service jobs. I’m not afraid of manual labor. But I will not accept charity.”

Daryl piped up with a possible solution to the problem.

“What about Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene’s place? They purchased another 120 acres once medical weed was legalized, so their cultivating property is going to be huge. They're hiring to get the new land fit for planting. I can talk to Abe and see about getting Connie hired on. Maybe they would even have a room for her to stay in."

"It don't matter. It's just another change of address to me."

Carol heard her words, but she had been watching her mom’s reaction, which held an entirely different sentiment. She thought she saw just for a moment a flash of hope in her eyes. Then it was gone, replaced by the indifference that mirrored her words. She sat for a moment to gather her thoughts while Connie continued.

“I don’t know those people, but I am smart enough to know that I’m gonna have to get with one of them to get a roof over my head. Make sure that they are satisfied enough for me to stay. So, who am I gonna have to sleep with? This Abe fella, or Eugene?"

Maggie leaned over the table and lightly placed her hand on top of Connie’s. She hoped that the gentle touch would make the older woman more receptive to what she had to say.

“All of us are members of a group that helps abuse victims. We take in people like Carol, and once they are on their feet again, they pass the help on to other victims. Abraham used to have just a small farm. He is technically not a member. But when he met Rosita, he became a strong ally to us. She was escaping a bad situation, and Abraham took her in. She became a member of the group. They now take in a lot of new people in the group. Men, women, children. All victims of at least one form of abuse. Some stay only for a day or two. There are others like Eugene who have been there for years. This would be a good opportunity for you to get back on your own two feet and be successful. Be something your daughter and granddaughter could be proud of.”

Connie nodded her consent, and Daryl got on his cell phone and took his cigarettes out of his pocket. He went outside to smoke and talk to Abraham, with Negan trailing after to join in on a smoke. 

When they came back, Daryl's expression was guarded. Negan's was downright smug.

“Abraham had some great news and some not so great news. Turns out that Ms. Connie here has a choice of jobs. They have the regular jobs in the fields like I said. But they also need somebody to take care of their house. They are so busy running around in the fields, nobody has had to energy to keep the place up.”

“So, she could be a maid or a field hand, is that what you are saying Daryl?” asked Carol.

“Exactly. Plus she would be able to use one of the farm trucks to run personal errands and maybe one day to come and visit you and Sophia. But, there's a down side. They are also renovating the old farm house. Tore down one whole side. So there ain't no room to stay."

Daryl glanced at Carol apologetically for the negative news.

It was then that Negan finally joined in on the conversation.

"So, in one of my finest moments, I offered an alternative. A best of both worlds if you will. I am pretty fucking brilliant, if I do say so myself."

"Yes. You do. A lot. Enough to make me want to grab that bat of yours up and crack my own skull open. So, drop the smarmy shit and tell us." Maggie hadn't wanted to snap at the man, but he sure knew how to drone on.

"I've always liked your spunk little lady. That's the kind of shit that just tickles my balls."

Daryl, seeing this exchange going on forever, cut them both off.

"Connie can take the job at Abe's. Negan has offered to personally drive her to and from work until she gets a farm truck or her own vehicle. We just gotta find a place nearby that she can stay."

"I would normally offer hosting duties to such a fine wonan myself, but I live above Sanctuary. The attic of an MCwith 30 drunk asshole bikers downstairs is no place she needss to be."

Carol sat and listened as the other group members rattled off names of places. All the while she saw her mama shrink more and more into herself. She could tell Connie was starting to give up on the small bit of hope she had just been given. Throughout that though, Carol saw her continuing her rocking and cooing of Sophia.

She motioned for Daryl to join her off to the side, slightly away from the larger discussions. She made sure she strengthened her resolve before she spoke.

"You know those empty rooms in your house?"

He nodded, confused for a brief moment until the penny dropped. You want your mama to live with me?"

"Not exactly."

Maggie noticed Daryl and Carol speaking amongst themselves. She saw Daryl nod, then the two rejoined the group. Daryl had agreed to bring up Carol's idea to the group.

"Annette, can you and Hershel swing a new guest?" He motioned to Connie.

"Sure. But Carol has the final say on any new placement into the house. Carol? Will you be able to handle that given your all's estrangement and recent events?"

"Actually, I think I am going to move out."

"What!!" Maggie's loud reaction caused more than a few heads to turn. "What?" She now said in a quieter tone. "Where are you going? Not back to the house you lived in with Ed, I hope."

"No" Carol said. "To Daryl's. He has some empty rooms to fill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter marks the last of the original story. With this chapter, I changed upcoming plot points. I hope you all approve of the changes.


	17. Daddy's Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up from where we left off in Senoia. Some references to past chapters.

Conversations about the two impending relocations continued while Connie continued to love up on Sophia. Soon enough though, they needed to leave to make it back to the farm for dinner.

It was decided that Connie would continue to ride with Negan, meeting everybody back at the farm. Aware of the time constraints, Carol turned to Connie.

"Time's up mama. It's been long enough. Please, just tell me who he is."

Connie had hoped she could just slip out of this meeting without telling Carol who her father was. But, obviously that wasn't going to happen. So, she picked up her bag and took out a manilla folder. She clutched it to her chest protectively. She looked into her daughter's eyes, and hated knowing that the contents could harm Carol. She took a deep breath, and put it on the table between them. However, when Carol went to pick it up, Connie held it in place firmly until Carol looked in her eyes.

"You were right."

Confused, Carol tilted her head and waited for Connie to continue.

"You were right by saying it was mistake listening to me. About how to be with men. I made all the wrong choices. So last night, I took all the stuff I saved and put it together. It ain't no baby book Carol. It won't be pleasant to read. But, if you need answers, they're here."

She then turned her attention to Daryl.

"Don't let her read it alone. She's gonna need the support."

With that, she grabbed up her belongings, and headed out the door with Negan following. The roar of the motorcycle was just fading as the group got into Maggie's car for the long drive home.

Daryl was a very observant man. He saw how Carol clutched that folder to her chest, much like Connie had. After a bit, she moved it to on top of her lap, with her fingers drumming on the center of it. He watched as she got more fidgety, and began playing with the edges. It was almost like her fingers wanted to take a peak, but her brain didn't. Finally, she just huffed and opened it.

On top of the pile of papers was a note. She recognized her mama's leftward slanting cursive. She took a deep breath, and began reading.

Carol Ann~

We are meeting tomorrow, and so I got everything together as promised. I wonder what Sophia will look like. I guess I got a drop of sentimental shit in me. I decided to put the info in here, and make notes to go with them. I hope they will help you to understand what happened. Hell, maybe writing it down will help me too. I know once you read this, you will be hurt, angry and confused. I only hope that you don't hate me for not telling you sooner. I hope you can see the good through the bad. Anyways, please read the contents in the order they are in. I don't want anything back. It's yours now to keep, bury or burn.

~Your mother, Constance Sophia Mason

Carol carefully went through the items one by one, tears already falling.

Black and white photos from a photo booth showed Connie and a young man. Both smiling widely. Turning it over, she saw Connie's script again. It read 'me and Joe'.

The next item was a note in unfamiliar handwriting. It read simply 'I can't. I'm going home. Cash is on the dresser. You best take care of things, or I will'. ~Joe

Next, a picture of a very pregnant Connie. Somebody had obviously snapped the picture while she was baking without her knowing. It was a candid picture, and it captured a smile she had not posed for. She seemed to be smiling just for the joy of baking. On the back was older writing, not like the earlier notes with fresh ink. It read '32 weeks. You move so much when I bake. It's like you want to join in. I promise to teach you one day'.

Next, her birth certificate. Her father's name is there, clear as a bell. Joseph Anthony Williams. She shook a bit as she held it. Tears now coming at a much faster pace with the knowledge of his name.

But, it was the next letter from Connie that made her start breathing erratically. All of a sudden, there wasn't enough air in the car. She pressed the window button and opened it enough to get some air into her lungs.

Daryl was watching her, getting more worried. He had not attempted to peek at the papers she was reading. It was, after all her story to tell. But had been offering a soothing touch to her arm when she cried. 

After a few minutes, she had calmed her breathing down. It was getting slower, and she was no longer shaking. However, then she grew so still - the polar opposite to five minutes ago. She seemed to be practically catatonic now. The look on her face was turning deathly pale with a fairly greenish hue. Son of a bitch! 

"Pull over Maggie. Do it now!"

Maggie stopped the car as quick as she could safely. She was not in park yet when Daryl (minding Sophia between them) opened his door and raced around to Carol's side. He unbuckled her seatbelt. There was no reaction from her. Seeing she had no intention of getting out herself, Daryl gently picked her up in a bridal carry. He told the others to wait for them.

He carried her just a few into the thick privacy of the woods and sat down on a fallen log with her still cradled in his arms. He silently rocked her back and forth. It seemed to be working. A few moments later she poked her head up off his chest. He thought she was going to say something, but instead she turned quickly puked repeatedly.

When she was finished, she started putting her clothes to rights. She wouldn't meet his eyes though. He didn't have to wait long to hear what was on her mind.

"I get it now. Why there is such an extreme level of secrecy with everybody."

He just looked at her confused.

"Everybody in the group knows not to share other's stories. You said it is up to each person who they tell their stories to."

Not getting it, he bade for her to continue.

"Reading that letter. . . . . For the first time in my life, I feel like I have no hope of a good life. I feel like an empty shell, waiting for evil to fill me up. Even though I look no different." 

Here she took a long deep breath. 

"The note said a lot of things. But the end part is the proof that I may be bound for failure because of DNA. DNA never lies, right?"

He was careful not to react, just listened. 

"I am the product of an affair. He told mom to get rid of me. He got violent with her for the first time when she said no. He threatened her, left cash for an abortion and left to get back to his wife. She didn't call the cops, and she didn't get rid of me. Instead, she moved so he didn't know she kept me. Said she ran across a news article - it's stapled to the note."

She let out a loud sob, and continued.

"He was arrested, tried, and convicted of four counts of rape when I was a few months old. He's a rapist Daryl. How do I come out from the weight of that knowledge? That I have his blood running through my veins?"

Daryl promptly interrupted. "You are a strong woman, a mother, a friend, and a daughter. Ain't gonna matter whose seed made ya. The DNA thing; that's you, but it's not you." 

"I think . . . I think I need to try to understand. Understand who he is. Why he is who he is. Maybe see him. Talk to him. I need to know if I can hope for my future, or if I need to prepare for failure."

Seeing his trepidation was too much for her to handle at the moment. So, instead of waiting for a reply, she instead walked back to the car with him following warily.


	18. Houseguests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol ponders her bloodline. Houseguests are present. Changes in the group are made by a surprising source. Feedback is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N1:  
> Here is the delayed next chapter. That muse bitch came by and forced me to add some things. This is now estimated at 33 chapters. A HUGE thank you to Wanda for her inspirational thoughts. They formed words of advice given by Beth and Hershel.
> 
> A/N 2:  
> There are several Easter eggs here. See if you can find them all! Calling up moments of the show in a non-ZA story is one of my favorite things. I also am slightly obsessed with writing twins. I hope you enjoy!

Carol was in the bedroom that would no longer be hers come tomorrow. Connie would be taking it over while her and Sophia relocated to Daryl's. She knew she should go downstairs and talk to Daryl, because his worry for her was evident. She just couldn't force herself to move from her slump in the overstuffed chair in the corner.

She had intended to leave the room when she arose from the bed, after only sleeping about an hour. Intending to go check on Sophia and go downstairs, she was stopped by Connie's soft snore.

Her mama had been awake when Carol had dozed off. She had been downstairs with Daryl and the Greene's. When Carol had gotten back to the farm, she had spent a few hours alone with her daughter, pondering the wonder of DNA. She put Sophia down around eight, and then closed herself up alone in her room. She had promptly dozed off. After her traumatic discovery, she had felt like the walking dead. Now she was awake, pondering the sight in front of her. 

Connie had apparently brought Sophia into the room, unpacked the pack and play, and changed the baby. The relocation of her daughter from the nursery, and her new outfit spoke to that fact. What was making her brain scramble though was the protective, heart tugging position the older and younger generations of her family were in. Sophia was asleep with Connie's hand stretched out protectively laying on the porta crib. The stretch was not an easy one, and resulted with Connie half in/half out of the bed.

This was her blood right here, but now they weren't her only family. Now she had this group and her . . . what was she supposed to call him? Father? Dad? Daddy? She mentally slapped herself at that idea. Who was that man? He had certainly seemed to have once loved her mother based on the photo booth pictures that captured the blooming of new love. But, he had been married.

Marriage was not a guarantee of love though. Her marriage to Ed certainly proved that. So maybe she shouldn't focus on the marriage aspect. But, and this was the second but of several - he had become abusive to Connie when finding out about her pregnancy with Carol. He had even gone so far as leaving cash and a written threat, demanding an abortion. Then, he had walked out and back to his wife.

Who was his wife? Did Connie even know more than her name and what little was mentioned in the news clippings? In the file, there had been a clipped birth announcement. In black and white the proclamation that Stella Williams had given birth to twins. She, by that pesky DNA factor, had two half siblings. Did Carol want to meet Stella and her children named Tyreese and Sasha? Maybe she should learn more about just the wife first. Joe's name had not been mentioned in the birth announcement. By then he had been arrested and shunned by his wife. She learned through the news articles of the charges, that Stella had been married for three years to Joe. That's it. She would just call him Joe. None of those other words that attributed love of parentage.

Joe Williams. What really did she know about him other than the charges and convictions? The newspaper articles had dubbed him "Claimer Joe". He had sexually assaulted four women. As he raped them, he had yelled at them, telling his victims that they had been claimed by him. That they were his to do with what he pleased. He had ended each assault with a vicious bite to the throat. While not life threatening, the bites left so many permanently etched physical and psychological scars.

She couldn't be in this room anymore. She would not continue to taint the beautiful image in front of her by thinking of HIM. Time to go downstairs and see if anybody was still up. It was only a bit after nine, so she was sure the Greene's and Daryl would be downstairs. Daryl had said he was going to stay over on the couch. She had to talk to them all, but him especially. He had been so worried, but hadn't asked any questions.

It was ironic she was thinking of Daryl, because when she went out to the hall, she literally stepped on him.

He had apparently been in the process of laying out a pillow and blanket in front of her bedroom door, but the very low hall lamp light was the only light on. She stepped on his hand before she noticed him. He only grunted and let out a small snorty chuckle before standing back up.

"Sorry! Jesus Daryl, I thought you had the couch tonight?"

He shrugged and said "Know Connie took Sophia in there. Wanted to be here in case it didn't go too good. Let you get some sleep."

In reply, Carol opened the door and showed him the image she had been staring at. He gave a small smile and nod. She closed the door back up. 

"Who's still up? I didn't know what to expect."

"Negan left after Maggie threatened to burn Lucille. . . . his bat. He said some dumbass shit, and then left."

"What did he say?"

Here Daryl looked uncomfortable.

"Can't say. He talked about the shit that made Maggie a member. He don't know some details, so the shit he said hurt her pretty bad. The dumbass didn't realize it, and then talked smack about her boyfriend. She tore out of here about five minutes after Negan. Said she was gonna go see Glenn. Everybody's waitin' up for her. Case she needs ta talk."

"Mind if I wait up with you all?"

"Sure. Hershel said Annette's making both cherry and peach cobbler with coffee. Should be done. Want some?"

"Sure. Decaff?"

"Think it's leaded, but Annette got some decaf whatevers. That pod shit for the machine Maggie uses at night."

"She got me K-cups?"

"Yeah. Said you needed it on account ya are nursing Soph."

"That woman's a saint."

He snorted deeply at that. "Don't say that to anybody 'round here. You will get a long ass story about all the times Annette has threatened to shoot somebody in the ass."

Carol stopped dead in her tracks. Looking up at his face, she could tell he wasn't joking.

"Fine. No saintly remarks tonight. I will save it for another night."

"God, please do it a night I am gone". The voice proceeded the face, but then Beth came into view as they descended the steps.

Carol just laughed, giving the young woman who she had only met twice a quick nod of agreement.

Beth went up the steps as they continued down. They went into the kitchen and Annette quickly went to brew Carol a cup of decaff and fetch the bottle of the household's favored hazelnut creamer. Daryl went to the island where the cobblers were. At Carol's choice of cherry over peach, he just shook his head and grumbled incomprehensibly.

Annette went over to him and swatted him with the dish towel. "Don't argue with a woman's prerogative Daryl."

"Don't know why ya made cherry too instead of just peach is all. We're in Georgia for fucks sake."

Smacking him again, she put the towel down. 

"Watch that mouth in my house. Don't make me shoot you in the ass!"

Hershel and Daryl both groaned. Hershel didn't say a word. Daryl shook his head in warning to Carol who decided to keep her own counsel and look at the coffee cup in front of her.

Disappointed nobody took the bait, but not pressing the matter, Annette's attention instead turned to Carol.

"Maggie called. She is on her way back here. She is bringing Glenn back here for the weekend. We don't know what the boy will like, so I made both. Plus, I like cherry sometimes."

The group, now joined by Beth sat around a few minutes before Carol heard the sound of Sophia crying. She rose to go fetch her when Annette stopped her with a gentle hand.

"Let me go. I'm sure Connie woke. I want to tell her to go back to bed. She was pretty upset earlier. She should rest. I will change the baby and bring her and a nursing blanket down. Relax, eat your cobbler."

Carol turned to Daryl after Annette left with a pointed look. "See? She IS a saint."

Mild humor lasted only a moment before Carol's mind turned back to Joe Williams. The man who right now to her may as well be the devil.

She chose to say something she had been thinking. She knew she could speak her mind without judgement. Even around Beth, who grew up with being around the group.

"I know you all are worried. I've seen it in your faces. I just gotta work some things out in my head before I say much more. But, today made me wonder if the blood in my veins . . . blood now in Sophia . . . if it can make me bad. Please, if I turn bad . . . all I need to know . . . I need to know you all will take Sophia. If that DNA makes me a danger . . . I beg you . . . promise to take her from me. I can't ever be allowed to hurt her."

Beth's eyes grew wide. She looked at her daddy and Daryl with concern. She then turned to Carol.

"I may be only 17, but one thing I know is blood doesn't make you. Daryl was abused but he is not an abuser."

"Bethie! We don't tell other people's stories around here. You KNOW that!" Hershel was very upset his youngest had divulged that private information.

"It's ok Hershel. I told Carol my story. Ain't nothin' to hide from her."

Hershel was still not pleased, and sent Beth upstairs to help Annette with Sophia.

Hershel turned to Carol and chose his words very carefully. "Daryl, me, Maggie, we have stories. Someday very soon, I will tell you mine. Maggie will in her own time too. Our stories, our blood, they don't shape our hearts. They don't form our souls. Everybody makes their lives their own. If you looks deep, you will find the strength to overcome your doubts. Daryl has a kind and generous heart, despite his parentage. If you look deep, you will be assured that you she have one as well."

Just as he finished his sentiment, Beth, Annette and Sophia came back. He nodded to the baby as Carol gathered her to nurse. "If you need proof, look at your blessing there. She is of YOUR blood. And she is an angel."

Carol nodded her understanding. She settled Sophia under the blanket. The chatter turned to more light hearted fare. It was the opening of the front door that made them pause.

Maggie walked in, followed bjy a nervous looking man wearing a baseball jersey and holding a cap in his hands. Saying hello, Maggie came further into the room.

"Everybody? This is Glenn. Glenn Rhee. My boyfriend." She paused a moment before continuing. "He is going to be part of our group."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olease let me know what you think.


	19. Turning the Bad Into Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie intends to have Glenn become part of the group. Maggie shares her story. How Glenn came into Maggie's life. A vote is held. Cue up awkward Glenn.

The room was filled with greetings and introductions. Daryl had been standing, unintentionally blocking Carol from Glenn's view. When he moved, Glenn was greeted by the image of a still nursing Carol and Sophia.

Glenn's naturally warm smile was bright, but then he clued in on the fact that Carol was breastfeeding under that tiny blanket. He could see the baby's tiny legs sticking out. All of a sudden his smile dropped a degree, and his face rapidly was turning red.

Not being sure where his eyes should be, he looked at Maggie for help. She just grinned and rolled her eyes. He turned back to face Carol, but focused his eyes on the ceiling.

"Nice to meet you Carol."

"Nice to meet you too Glenn. Would you be more comfortable if I finished up with Sophia in the other room?"

"That's very kind, but not necessary Carol. You're covered fine. Just haven't seen anybody do that before."

Carol knew she could screw with him a bit, given his reactions. She was certainly tempted, but she wanted him to stay with them all in the kitchen instead of fleeing. So, she decided to grant him some mercy, and spoke softly.

"Glenn? Please look at me."

It took a moment, but he did end up lowering his gaze.

"It doesn't bother me to have you here. The Greene's assured me it is ok to use a nursing blanket."

She looked over at Annette, and decided to impart the family matriarch's words of wisdom.

"Too many great conversations happen in this room to miss out on. You can talk to me, look me in the eyes, and when little miss Sophia here is finished, we can both welcome you properly."

Glenn's face slowly returned to his natural almond color and nodded gratefully.

Hershel turned to Maggie and Glenn. He needed to know what his oldest was thinking. His eyes must have conveyed his need for answers. Maggie had said Glenn was joining the group. Maggie got the message. She pulled out two chairs and her and Glenn sat down.

"Glenn and I started dating about 6 months ago. We had met before that though. Until tonight, he didn't know about this group or my membership in it."

Here, she hesitated a bit. Glenn reached for her hand, trying to bring her comfort.

"After Negan said the things he said tonight, I knew I had to be fair to Glenn. I needed to tell him my story. Carol, you are the only person here that doesn't know what happened. So, before I talk about Glenn being a member, I am going to yell you my story."

Carol passed a now sated Sophia to Daryl to burp. Then she scooted her chair closer to Maggie, and reached for her other hand to also offer comfort.

"I am a junior at the university. When I was a freshman, I had decided to move off the farm and live in the dorms. My roommate Tara and I wanted to enjoy ourselves after spring finals. One night we went to a frat party. The party followed a big baseball game, and the team all came and celebrated their win."

"We both got really drunk. There were a few assholes from the baseball team there who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They wouldn't stop, so Tara and I left."

Here Maggie started to tear up. Once again, hand squeezes from Glenn and Carol helped her to calm down a bit.

"We were walking through campus, and were sooooo drunk. After Tara threw up in some bushes, we decided to sit down a moment on the grass. That's where we met Glenn."

Here, Maggie turned to him. She gave him a watery smile, and he had a soft, loving look for her. She took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Glenn saw how we were, and offered to help us get back to the dorm safely. He was wonderful, and offered to see us inside. We didn't want to be a bother, so we said we were fine. But . . . . we weren't."

Carol started to get pin prick tears. Knowing that what came next would ne awful.

"We got inside, but the elevator was out. Tara was having problems navigating the stairs, so we stopped and sat down often. I guess we took a really long time, because all of a sudden, we weren't alone. Our wing was all women, but the other was men. Two of the baseball assholes had followed us."

Here, Glenn wrapped Maggie up in his arms and held her gently. Gaining the strength to continue, she finished the tale.

"I won't go into details here. We were both raped. Both by them and their baseball bats, which is why I had Negan's bat. We weren't thinking straight afterwards and took showers. So, no evidence against them. I had support here at the farm. But Tara didn't. Her family had disowned her when she told them she was gay. So, that night took both our virginities; but for Tara, it took so much more. Two weeks later, she killed herself."

Here Glenn spoke up.

"I had no idea that this happened. That night I had caught the redeye back to my parent's ace in Michigan. I was there all summer, then did a year long study abroad. All I knew was Maggie and Tara's first names."

Maggie continued. "I saw him again a few times on campus. But, I went in the other direction. Even though he was such a good guy, seeing him just reminded me of that night."

"I next saw Maggie when we had a literature class together."

"He re-introduced himself, and sat beside me for months in class. Gradually, I was able to separate him from that night."

"On the last day of the semester, I finally got the nerve to ask her out. Six months now, and I don't want to ever look back."

He took Maggie's hand, brought it up and placed a gentle kiss.

"I don't want to look back either. Negan making crude sex jokes delivered with his bat, made me realize I had to tell Glenn about what happened."

"She trusted me to tell her story, and I am honored. That's when I asked to join your group."

Hershel looked at Glenn. He chose his words very carefully before speaking.

"This group is comprised of victims. Our mission is to help others. Every member's story is their own to tell. You don't need to tell us yours if you don't choose to. But, what we DO need to know son; is if you are a victim."

Glenn looked unsure of what he should say. He again looked at Maggie for assistance. This time she granted it.

"Glenn is not an abuse victim. I want him to be a member like mama, Shawn, Shane, Beth, Dale and Abe are. He would be a support member. Right now he is studying social work, but is debating getting his Private Investigator license."

Glenn continued, wanting them to know his skills.

"I interned in the UK last year with domestic violence victims. I was picking people up and driving them to shelters. I did intake work as well. Off the books, I surveiled people, took pictures, etc to help out with divorce proceedings. I was known for being able to get in and out fast without being seen."

"He can help us daddy." Maggie implored. She knew something like what Glenn could offer has never happened. She also knew having Glenn as a member would allow them to have more time together.

Her and Glenn had discussed some details of their relationship after they had said that they loved each other for the first time tonight. They hadn't had sex yet. Now Glenn understood why. Maggie had assured him that she was ready, but Glenn was nervous about initiating things. He told her that he trusted her, and knew she trusted him. But, he had decided that anything that happened needed to be initiated by her.

Maggie snapped out of her memory of their talk, and looked more intently at Hershel, her eyes begging him to say or do something.

Silently, Hershel looked at Annette. She gave a slight nod. He looked at Daryl, who nodded as well. He then looked at Carol. She was surprised she was getting a vote, but then also nodded. Hershel turned and nodded at Maggie before turning to Glenn.

"Your ideas could be a great resource for our group. Confidentiality is a must. Nobody talks about other people's stories. It is up to a victim if they tell or who they tell. Can you abide by this son?"

Glenn agreed, and the tension in the room relaxed. Carol stood up and faced Glenn. She suddenly gave him a warm hug.

"Well Glenn, welcome. Thank you for being there for Maggie. She deserves a wonderful guy like you. Now, we have coffee, and Annette made some cobbler. Join us?"

Glenn nodded, then opted for the cherry cobbler which elicited slight grumbles from Daryl. Carol laughed, and took Sophia back from Daryl. Instead of cradeling her daughter, she passed her to Glenn. The man looked surprised, but soon settled in his chair with Sophia in his arms. Sophia looked up, intently focused on Glenn's face. Then, she let out a giggle.

"Was that a giggle?" asked Daryl.

"I think it was. She's never done that!" said Carol.

She turned to Glenn. Her face held tiny tears and a 100 watt smile.

"I think that's Sophia's way to say 'welcome to the family' Glenn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, moving day. Some surprising suggestions by Daryl.


	20. A Midnight Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little humor. A little angst. Maggie versus Hershel on the topic of sex.

It was nearing midnight, but everybody in the Greene farm house were still awake. That is, except Connie and Sophia. Sophia had been put back to bed, but Carol didn't think she would stay there. The infant was being uncharacteristically owly tonight. With events as they were, it was no surprise that Carol was so tired. She thought she was about to fall asleep at the table. 

Of course that changed with the current battle of wills occuring in the Greene's farm house kitchen. Currently, there was a major stalemate between Hershel and his oldest daughter. 

Maggie had her hackles up, intending to prove her point that her sex life was non of her father's business.

Hershel was in defensive mode. He was arguing about his comfort level in regards to the possibility of him hearing Maggie and Glenn having sex. When that didn't fly, he was left with few options left to argue.

Carol sat back in her chair, fascinated by the scene before her. She nudged Daryl, speaking quietly. "Who's gonna win this battle do you think?" 

Daryl had been watching with amusement as Glenn tried to make himself smaller and smaller. He was pretty sure the kid's face couldn't get more red. It seemed the kid was an unwilling combatant in Maggies war against Hershel's 'no daughters of mine will have sex in my house where I can hear them' policy.

"Dunno. Usually Maggie can hold her own, but I think Hershel's gonna play his trump card."

"Which is what?"

"The Bible. Jesus Christ on a cracker. He's going for it. Cover me, I'mma goin' in."

Daryl inserted himself physically between father and daughter, pushing both back before things really went to shit. He grabbed the Bible that Hershel was about to wield and passed it to Carol, who whisked it away. He pushed Maggie down into a chair and silenced her arguments with a look. That done, he then turned his attentions towards Hershel.

"That Bible ain't got no place here in this argument Hershel, and you know it. Ya cain't drag it in as the final word on shit. People got their own lives. You know damn well your kids have sex. I've seen you ignore Beth and Jimmy keepin' company. Beth is 17. Maggie is 24. You got no cause to keep her and Glenn from shackin' up iff'n that's what they want. You know this. So, what's your problem?"

"I don't want it under my roof. I got no problems with Glenn. He seems like a nice man. Good for my Maggie. But I just met him an hour ago, and I am supposed to welcome him into my daughter's bed? I can't do that Daryl."

"Fine. I'mma solve this shit right now. Maggie, grab yours and Glenn's shit. Head to my house. You two have the extra bedroom. I got the other bedroom that has my shit in it. Don't take the master. That's Carol's by all rights. Y'all can shack up with me as long as you want, but only if Carol agrees."

Daryl and Maggie looked at Carol, who nodded her assent.

Daryl turned to Hershel. "Problem solved."

Hershel nodded, then grasped Daryl's shoulder in gratitude. He was man enough to admit defeat. He also was smart enough to know that this was the best solution for everyone.

Annette finally made her wishes known. "Everybody gather here for a late breakfast. Say around ten? That will give everybody the chance to sleep in a bit."

It was then that Sophia woke again, making sure everybody knew her discontented state. Carol went to fetch her, assuring Connie, so the older woman would go back to sleep. Sophia just would not settle. She didn't want to nurse, and she was dry. She didn't even settle when swaddled in Carol's arms. Feeling defeated, Carol brought her back downstairs.

"You folks settle in. Enjoy your night. Little miss here has ideas of her own, none involving sleep."

Daryl came forward and looked down at Sophia. He began making funny faces, and little shushing noises. Sophia calmed, regarded the man, and smiled. He then gathered Sophia up and walked a bit away to talk to Glenn about the living arrangements.

"I think my ovaries just exploded" Carol murmured. Maggie, who had sidled up to Carol, laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So, I guess Sophia and I will be moving in tomorrow. So, see you at breakfast I guess . . ."

Maggie could sense Carol's discomfort. When Carol glanced up at the stairway leading to her bedroom and Connie, Maggie understood.

"Ya know, we could go grab Sophia's diaper bag and pack and play. Just move you in with us?"

"But your parents . . . "

"My parents will understand."

"My mom . . . . "

"Your mom will be fine."

Daryl took that moment to join the two women, Sophia asleep in his arms.

Carol nodded to Maggie. Maggie then spoke up.

"Carol and I are gonna pack up Sophia's vital stuff. They are gonna move in tonight."

Daryl looked to carol, who smiled shyly and nodded.

"OK. I have the perfect rooms for you. Hey short round?"

Glenn turned.

"Go up with Carol. Help get Sophia's shit sorted. Get in, get what ya need, and get out. Let Carol's mama sleep."

Glenn nodded, andwent upstairs with Carol. Coming own the stairs, arms loaded, he encouraged Carol to walk ahead to join Maggie. He lagged because he wanted to get Daryl alone. 

"Thanks man. Really. I wasn't sure how everything would play out. But, I'm confused about one thing."

At Daryl's look, Glenn continued.

"Maggie told me that everybody has a story that is up to them to tell. But why were you living seperately from your wife and kid?"

Daryl stopped in his tracks.

"What? What did I say? Daryl?"

~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry/not sorry for the cliffie.


	21. Déjá Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl corrects Glenn's misconceptions. Daryl shows off some serious skills. Logistics for the new housemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter let me play on the brewing bromance between Glenn and Daryl. Glenryl is my favorite bro pairing.  
> Thanks to Holly P for inspiring the "crown" mention.  
> This chapter is light hearted. The next chapter definately is NOT, but I think it will be a favorite. That should be up tomorrow.  
> Finally, to my baby sister who has NEVER watched TWD, but enjoys my non-ZA stories - Brenda, I promise to message you more Daryl pics soon!

"Maggie told me that everybody has a story that is up to them to tell. But why were you living seperately from your wife and kid?"

Daryl stopped in his tracks.

"What? What did I say? Daryl?"

Daryl turned and gave a side eye to Glenn, who couldn't read the other man's reaction to his question. That was until the man in question puffed up and glared at him.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"What, did I say something wrong?" Glenn legitimately was confused about something although he didn't understand what. Once Daryl realized that, he softened his features. He sighed before continuing to walk beside Glenn.

"I ain't never been married, and I sure as hell don't have no kids. So, what gives?"

Glenn's confused look went to Sophia still asleep in Daryl's arms, then over to Carol walking ahead of the men with Maggie. Daryl then understood. He turned a corner of his mouth up in a slight half smile.

"Sophia ain't mine. Carol ain't my wife."

"Oh. She has a wedding band, and you helping with the baby after nursing . . . sorry, just assumed."

"Well don't assume, and don't  
Be an ass. Men can help with kids that ain't theirs. I have known Carol and Sophia only a couple weeks."

"But, you are together, right? "

Daryl looked wistful a moment before schooling his features. He turned away from Glenn and stared walking towards his home, making sure to keep a bit of a distance from the women so the men could talk quietly. On the trek, Daryl talked to Glenn about the situation with Carol moving over to his house so Connie could take over Carol's room. He did not go into details about Carol's story or Connie's. Daryl impressed upon Glenn the importance of the rule that nobody should discuss each other's stories without consent. He briefly touched on his own story, just enough so Glenn wouldn't be the only one in the dark about it.

Daryl proudly explained how great of an asset people like Annette and Beth have been. He also described how Maggie, Merle, and himself worked with Dale at Walmart in positions primed to encounter and help those in abusive situations. 

By the time that Daryl finished the long-winded explanations that carefully left out personal details, they were almost up to the door of his home. He made a point of walking up beside Carol. He took the bag she had in one hand before giving her Sophia. He then took the rest of their stuff and charged ahead to open up his home to them.

He was uncharacteristically comfortable in inviting these new members of his family into his home. It was a change that Daryl should be nervous about. He had enjoyed creating his personal space. This morning, he lived alone, and the emptiness of the rooms had been a constant echo. Now, he was welcoming four people into his home. He was far too self aware to deny the fact that he did feel some sort of way about filling those rooms. He was honest enough in his thoughts to admit that to him; those four people somehow were made to fill the rooms he had built years ago.

He opened his front door, and held it open. He began to experience a bit of déjà vu. 

Glenn was noticing the delicately carved woodworking. Maggie was proudly saying that Daryl had done all the work himself. That was exactly what Carol had noticed upon her tour.

Glenn was complimenting the carved staircase to the loft, the same as Carol had. 

Glenn saying Daryl was quite the artist, the same sentiment as Carol had. Daryl had the same "pfffft" in response.

Finally, he began the tour of the other rooms. He found himself showing them in the same order. It seemed to him that he had no control, so instead he just indulged himself in the sweet memory of when Carol was first there.

When passing the first room, Daryl said to everybody "This is the room I'm stayin' in. The bathroom up the hall is for me, Maggie, and Glenn." He looked at the couple who nodded in understanding. 

He then deviated from the order of his tour with Carol. He went to the room that was undecorated and had his storage in it. He turned to Maggie. Suddenly and quite unexpectedly to her, he grabbed her, and wrapped her up in a warm hug. When he released her, he turned to Glenn.

"I started living at the farm when I was eight. Maggie and I grew up together. We ain't nothin' but a year apart in age. We both built lives for ourselves here. As far as I am concerned, this room is hers. If you choose to stay . . . well, I hope you stay. If you do, then you got no rent. No more dorm fees for Glenn if you both want to live here. It's not decorated. Only furniture is a queen bed. I'll get y'all sheets, blankets and pillows for tonight. But, after tonight, please consider if you want to stay. If you do, decorate it however ya choose. I've had money set aside to finish it. It's the only room not done. I'll give Maggie my card. She can buy anything for it on that."

When he saw Glenn and Maggie begin to protest, he shut that down fast. 

"No arguing. I know the university ain't cheep. Plus, after this semester Maggie is doing her internship field work here at the farm. This saves one of ya gas and time. That, and no rent will help y'all out until ya decide where ya want to lay roots. I know Hershel's talked about cutting two more acreage sites outta the farm for Maggie and Beth. Just like he did for me and Merle. If Mags decides to build here, this helps with costs."

He cut off any future protests by walking up the hall, and opening up the door to the master bedroom. He ushered them all in. 

"The master is Carol's. She has the ensuite bathroom for her and Sophia. It's her space. As far as I am concerned, this house is just as much everybody's as mine. So, this bedroom goes to the queen of the house and her princess. Damn it, I sound like a sap. Anyways, Carol ya can dump your shit here."

Glenn, who had been carrying the pack and play started to set it up by Carol's king size bed. Daryl stopped him.

"That can go in the living room for Sophia in the daytime."

"Ok, but is it safe for Sophia to sleep in the bed with Carol?"

Daryl turned a couple shades of red in awkwardness. Carol immediately understood.

"Daryl has the perfect room ready for little miss Sophia to borrow."

She grabbed up the diaper bag and allowed Daryl to lead them on to the nursery.

Glenn took in the beautiful nursery. It's crib, changing table, and the rocking chair in the corner were all obviously hand built with care. All these pieces had even more ornate carvings than the rest of the rooms. 

Glenn began to view Daryl's home with new understanding. He knew now that Daryl valued the idea of having a family. If Glenn had to guess, he would lay bets on Daryl wanting this quiet woman and her baby to be his. Now Glenn just needed to figure out how best to help this man in expanding his kingdom to include a certain queen and princess.

So, Glenn decided to go for laughs. He turned to Carol and Sophia and bowed deeply. At Carol's confusion, Glenn added another dose of humor.

"What, haven't you ever heard of bowing to the queen?"

Daryl's eyes lit with both fire and panic, knowing immediately that Glenn had his feelings for Carol and Sophia pegged. Luckily, Carol assumed he was joking and laughed.

She sat Sophia down in the crib. She turned to her friends, and said "I will wear my crown with pride."

Daryl looked relieved at her statement. Then, Sophia woke in her mama's arms and voiced her massive displeasure. It came on so suddenly. She yet again didnt want to nurse. She was dry. She wasn't too cold or too hot. She again wouldn't even settle when swaddled in Carol's arms.

Sophia was ramping herself up for an infant sized temper tantrum. It was then that Glenn replayed the night in his head. His inner, mental investigation quickly landed on the cause of Sophia's discontent. He stepped up to Carol. He motioned his intent to pick her up. Carol acquiesced. She was confused at his intent, but relieved for the help.

Glenn gathered Sophia awkwardly. He bounced her a bit. She still wouldn't settle. Maggie reached up to try to take the infant to help her calm down, but Glenn gently refused. He pivoted and quickly but gently put the baby in Daryl's unsuspecting arms. 

Sophia immediately calmed. She stopped crying, looking up at Daryl. He was making calming shushing noises while holding her close. When Sophia's sniffles died down, Daryl started making funny faces at the baby. This elicited a giggle from Sophia - the second giggle in her lifetime.

Glenn turned back to Carol. "I just realized that the only time Sophia slept more than a few minutes tonight was when Daryl was holding her."

To prove his point, he asked Maggie to pick her up. Immediately, Sophia's owly displeasure was noted. Carol took the baby from Maggie. Sophia ramped her displeasure up another notch. Glenn tried next, his efforts only earning a serious shriek. Finally, he passed Sophia back to Daryl. The baby quieted immediately. Exhausted from her fit, Sophia fell asleep immediately in his arms.

Carol then felt her own dèjá vu and repeated her earlier sentiments to Maggie.

"I think my ovaries just exploded again." Carol murmured yet again. Maggie, who had sidled up to Carol, laughed and nodded in agreement once more.

Maggie lead Carol out the door to help sort out her bags in her room. Glenn turned to Daryl. It was at that moment that Daryl knew exactly how screwed he was. It was topped off with Glenn giving him a double handed shoulder slap, and pronouncing "congratulations, it's a girl!" 

Daryl swore, and muttered a few choice words at Glenn as the other man escaped. He then looked back at the child in his arms, feeling confused about so many things. He shouldn't be, but he found himself wishing she really was his daughter. Now, wasn't that a kick in the ass.

Daryl could have sat the now sleeping Sophia down in the crib or cradle. Instead, he sat down in the rocking chair. He held her close and let his mind wander. Not suprisingly, he couldn't get Carol out of his mind as he sat rocking her daughter to peaceful dreams.


	22. The Prisoner Shuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Ed's new accomodations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME CONTENT WARNING regarding Ed's loathsome racist, sexist, and homophobic attitudes

11:00 am - Georgia Maximum Security Prison at Newnan

Ed Pelteier shuffled along. He was the middle meat of the three prisoner sandwich currently. He was in cuffs and leg irons, attached to the skinny guy in front who didn't move very fast, and the big guy in back who kept bumping his back, in a hurry to get inside in time for chow. The big black guy behind him was really pissing Ed off too. Constantly stating and restating the time. Ed didn't know how the man knew the time, since watches were not allowed.

He really needed to get with his public defender. He didn't much like the multi-cultural digs waiting for him. Ed was a white man for Christ's sake. He had been raised to put himself over women and anybody a shade darker than him. That said nothing about the pillow biters bound to be in this cesspool. He knew he had to assert himself or he would be turned into somebody's bitch. He refused to be anybody's "woman".

7:00 am - King County Sheriff's department

Ed's day began with an early morning wake up call delivered heavy handedly by the flooding of his cell's floor. Somehow, the man in the next cell managed to fuck the plumbing up good. That man was the skinny guy in front of him now. All three county inmates were rushed into a transport van with their cuffs and leg irons hooked to the large metal hooks in the floor within minutes.

That van had then sat in the jail parking lot, the men sweating in the Georgia morning sun while those back in the Sheriff's office decided what do do next. Ed in that time had been on the receiving end of introductions and conversations from the big prisoner; none of which he wanted. The skinny guy never said a word.

8:45 am - King County Sheriff's department

Shane Walsh was probably the least likely source of jailhouse kindness in the Sheriff's office. Sure, Rick and even Leon enjoyed occassionally poking the bear, but Shane was the one that thrived on it. He didn't stray from the law of course, but he did on occassion delight in turning the other cheek for justice to be served. He had evidenced that when he had hauled Ed Pelteier into the cells to begin with. He enjoyed the goading he had given Ed then. He had grown tired of that asshole's bullshit. Ed had somehow decided that Shane wasn't "white enough" for Georgia, commenting on his skin tone while also questioning the deputy about the nature of Shane's parentage.

Shane knew what he was doing though. He lived and breathed the red clay of Georgia, but his family was made up of immigrants. So, he delighted in using his family tree in his concerted efforts to piss Ed Pelteier off.

His maternal grandfather was born in Munich, Germany. It was that tiny snippet that he used in order to lure Ed in. Ed had looked almost awed, saying with true reverence, commenting that Shane's grandfather came from 'the great era of Hitler'.

It was then that Shane ramped up his game in fucking with Ed's head. He promptly detailed that his parents were both from Ashkenazi Jewish families. While his maternal grandfather did indeed hail from Germany, his paternal grandparents and other ancestors were from Austria, Russia, Poland, and Lithuania. Walsh delighted in the look of disgust cross over Ed's face.

After that, on a daily basis just to see that asshole seethe, Shane regaled Ed with tiny snippets of his proud family tree.

Part of what made the deputy so successful in picking at Ed was his keen eye for any little detail in his environment. So, as soon as the overflowing toilet occurred in Dwight's cell, he knew something was up. Dwight was a decent enough guy. He had been involved in a drunken fight the night before at the Savior's headquarters, even though Dwight was a member in good standing. He had been locked up to sober up. What got Shane's BS meter going was the sudden overflow of the toilet, given that Dwight himself had newly installed that very toilet yesterday as part of the city's renovation project contract with Dwight's employer. Then, there was the fact that Dwight's one phone call was not to his wife, but to Sanctuary. Shane didn't know what was going on, but given that Dwight was a usually peaceful Savior, he decided to keep an eye out on things.

9:30 am - King County Sheriff's department transport van

"Big Tiny? What the fuck kind of nane is that?" Ed was not looking to make friends, especially to this big ass pussy.

He then turned to the skinny guy. The guy may be the dumbass who fucked up his morning, but hell, at least the asshole was the right color. The dumbass didn't offer his name to Ed. Nobody said another word once the van got underway for the long drive to the max for their one night stay.

11:00 am - Georgia Maximum Security Prison at Newnan

As they were doing the slow inmate two step, Ed looked up idly when he heard a motorcycle start up. He looked up barely in time to see the motorcycle and it's occupants roar out of the prison visitor parking lot.

Big Tiny was true to his word, by the time they went through various check ins, tasks, etc; they just made chow time. After eating, Ed was finally put in a cell, where he was bored off his ass until dinner time. At least he had use of a private cell given that he was only staying the one night needed to allow for cleanup from the skinny guy's shit show. He had overheard the skinny guy's name was Dwight, but Ed couldn't even be bothered to care.

For a few hours between dinner and lights out, the prisoners were allowed to walk around, talk, play cards, etc. It was into this environment that a well groomed man in his 60's and exuded confidence invited Ed to partake in the nightly poker game he and some other men were running. Ed didn't enjoy the skin colors of a few of the men, but he let his guard down enough to relax and enjoyed the game.

Ed was winning the majority of the pots, so he was too wrapped up to notice when a large portion of the men gradually shuffled out of the room. He also didn't notice that those who stayed were beginning to circle around the table, blocking the guards' and camera's view of the table.

The other players stood, leaving Ed and his new important acquaintance the only two still sitting.

Suddenly, two young men who were lackeys of the older man - Tomas and Andrew - jerked Ed up into a standing position and forced him to stand before the 60'ish man. Ed wasn't really afraid until the older man started to speak in a different manner than before. The man's speaking pattern changed from gentility to a conceited air. Ed looked around. Some guards were around but either were too stupid or too corrupt to care about his current situation.

Ed was forced to stay still by the shank now leveled beside his ear, brandished by Tomas. Andrew whispered in Ed's ear, telling him to pay attention. So, he was forced to listen to the man's somehow pompous riff on life, ownership, love, and brutality.

The man tells Ed a story about a love like no other. A love not for another person, but a love to own somebody fully. Ed was suddenly worried that the man meant to make Ed his prison bitch. If Ed had known the man's true intent, he would have begged to be turned out.

Tomas and Andrew continued to hold Ed in place during the man's recitation. If it wasnt so frightening, he may have been impressed by the soliloquy.

Suddenly, the man stopped talking. He approached Ed quietly, taking his meaasure in wake of his speech. Suddenly, the man lunged at Ed, biting in, then tearing out his throat. As Ed fell to the floor, the older man spit out his blood, tissue and sinew. When Ed fell, shook, then stilled, finally going incontinent and glassy eyed, the older man said only one word.

"Claimed."

10:00 am - Georgia Maximum Security Prison at Newnan

Joe Williams took pride in the women who had been claimed by him. All his victims were on his pre-approved visitor list. His wife was not. That bitch had left him high and dry as soon as he was charged. Neither were the two children she had birthed. None of his claims had visited either. There was only one other name on his visitor list. So, when he was told he had a pre-approved visitor, his interest was highly piqued.

He went through the motions. His good behavior at the max allowed for a private, no contact audience with his guest, overseen by one guard. He was lead into the small visiting room.

He grinned when he saw who it was. Connie Mason was still a looker, even through her bruises he could see that. He sat down and waited for her to speak.

She looked him in the eye. She didn't shy away from him. That thrilled him, and he began to harden under his prison issue jumpsuit. When she spoke, he could hear the inflection in certain words. Telling him one thing while saying another for benefit of the guard.

"Her name is Carol. I couldn't go through with it. She is divorcing Ed, who violated her. He just may end up here. And Joe, you OWE me."

10:00 am - Greene family kitchen

Carol looked around the room. Herself, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Sophia had shown up about ten minutes ago. Annette, as promised had a large, late breakfast laid out. Eggs, bacon, sausage, ham steaks, biscuits and gravy, and grits were laid out alongside some fruit from the Greene's orchard and coffee. Carol was accepting a big mug of decaff from the Greene matriarch, while listening to the answer to her proffered question.

"I don't know what to say Carol. Negan stopped by early. Connie said to make apologies for their absence, but that he was helping her to tie up some loose ends before she fully settles in here."

Carol looked up at Daryl, who shrugged. She was then torn away from Annette by hearing Sophia's new favorite activity - giving shrieking giggles to Daryl.

10:05 am - Visiting Room at Georgia Maximum Security Prison at Newnan

"I gotta say Connie, you saying that turns me on more than anything you ever did in the sack. Now how do you suggest I make ammends from here?"

Connie chose her words carefully, saying the words Negan coached her on. If the guard gave a shit, she would have been caught out. But thankfully he paid little attention.

"Our little girl was in need of a savior to aid her in setting up a new life. She found one. The biggest savior of all. One word from that savior can open up new opportunities for her that I am sure you wouldn't want to stand in the way of. If anybody were to stand in the way of her and her savior, there would have to be a re-allotmant of his beneficiaries. An important man like you could stand up and support her being helped by her savior. You would want that for her, wouldn't you now Joe? She could stand to leave her problems to be claimed by you. And her ex Ed is a big problem. I am hoping her problem can be torn out by tonight. You seem in a position as her father to help."

10:50 am - Georgia Maximum Security Prison at Newnan visitor's lot

Connie climbed on back of the bike. She gripped the waist of the man seated in front of her. She waited for her update. He didn't disappoint.

"Dwighty boy came through. Your asshole-in-law is about to hop off the transport. See?" He pointed to the van just pulling up to park at the prisoner intake area. He waited, not firing up the bike quite yet as the transport van opened up to release the three prisoner sandwich.

He waited for her to say something before he fired up the bike and pulled out. When she did, it was choked in gratitude.

"Joe too. It's settled. Tonight. It will be over. You were right. Joe couldn't abide by Ed's soiling of something that by all rights he could claim as his."

She grabbed his waist tighter as they pulled out into the highway. Back towards her daughter, granddaughter, and her new life.


	23. Extra! Extra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ed Pelteier -vs- Joe Williams.

**The Atlanta Journal - Constitution**

**October 25, 2010**   
**Newman, GA**

Claimer Joe Claims A Life. Warden Under Review Due To System Failure  
By Joy Hamilton

One of Georgia's long term prisoners claimed another life yesterday. According to prison officials, Joseph Williams killed a temporary inmate in the same (but in a newly deadly) fashion as his rape victims. Suprisingly, officials have stated that Mr. Williams was acting in self defense when he killed Mr. Peletier.

Upon review of the circumstances, the Georgea Bureau Of Prisons has released the following time line of events:

• 7:00 am - King County Sheriff's department's cells were flooded from a newly installed, malfunctioning toilet.  
• 9:00 am - Three prisoners, including Mr. Peletier were loaded into a prisoner transport.  
• 10:00 am - Prisoner transport left King County Sheriff's Department.  
• 11:00 am - Prisoners were brought inside the prison and began the check in process which included cavity searches.  
• 12:15 pm - Edward Peletier begins his search for a weapon to use for personal protection. It is unknown who eventually provided him with the shank in question.  
• 6:00 pm - Edward Peletier joins the regularly held poker game being played in a common area. Other players include Joe Williams Tomas Mendez and Andrew Parsons.  
• 6:45 pm - Several inmates leave the common area after arguments regarding betting and cheating.  
7:03 pm - Guards rush towards the common area upon hearing a ruckus. When they arrived, Mr. Peletier was bleeding out from a wound to his neck, and Joe Williams's face was bloody about the mouth.  
• 7:10 pm - Edward Peletier was declared dead. Joe Williams was moved to an isolation cell while the Georgia Bureau of Prisons investigation began.

Manner of death for Mr. Peletier was a bite to the throat. Cause of death was exsanguination. The continued pumping of Mr. Peletier's heart increased the rate of bood depletion, and thus hastened his death. 

Preliminary investigations state that Mr. Williams was reportedly attacked by Mr. Peletier with a prison made shank. According to three seperate inmates, Mr. Peletier had been asking inmates at lunch that day for anything that could serve as protection in exchange for funds being added to a prisoner's commissary once he left the max. Since the murder of Mr. Peletier occured before his release, it is impossible to know who would have received commissary funds in exchange for supplying the weapon. Mr. Peletier's fingerprints were the only ones on the shank.

According to several prisoners who witnessed the event, Mr. Peletier attempted to harm Mr. Williams with the shank over an allegation of cheating. Mr. Peletier rushed him with the weapon. Mr. Williams was trying to hold off the attack with his hands. When he believed he was losing the battle, he attacked Mr. Peletier with his teeth, ripping out a large section of his throat.

Warden Reginald Monroe has admitted that the prison's entire computer system went down several times that day for unknown reasons. Each system crash effected guard duties, visiting rooms, prisoner intake as well as all cell and common areas. This fact was not something the inmates knew about. Guards had expressed concern for their own safety with no working surveillance. For that reason, some guards 'huddled up' together further away from the inmates that was allowable by the Georgia Bureau Of Prisons.

The first system outage began at 8:39 am and lasted until 12:42 pm. As a result, there is no footage of Mr. Peletier arriving at the prison or inmate's lunch time where it was presumed he negotiated with an unknown prisoner for the shank he later used.

The second outage occured at 3:23 pm and lasted until 4:02 pm. At this point, guard coverage became more spotty.

The third outage was from 5:00 pm to 5:07 pm. Guards had started to come back full force, but stopped and retreated when this outage began. Guard Supervisors were reportedly requesting that all prisoners be made to return to locked cells. Request denied.

The fourth incident was from 6:50 pm to 8:20 pm. It was during this time that the assault and death occured. Guard requests for inmate lockdown approved at 8:05 pm.

Georgia's Governor Milton Mamet issued a brief statement:

 _"I have been in contact with Warden Reginald Monroe as well as the relevant guards who had been on duty at the time of the incident. It is my understanding that the staffing of guards was severely effected by the system outages. Guards in the common area had been summoned to do an informal quick huddle meeting in the corridor. Due to that, there is no eye witness to the incident from the guard contingent. I have asked that Warden Monroe take a leave of absence effective immediately so an investigation can occur. I am extremely interested in how the system failures caused a complete breakdown of surveillance during times that would have usually been made available as part of the investigation."_  
\----------

**The Atlanta Journal - Constitution**   
**October 28, 2010**   
**Newman, GA**

Warden Reginald Monroe Removed From Office Following Death Of Inmate. System Failure Deemed To Be Unintentional.  
By Joy Hamilton

It came as no surprise today that Reginald Monroe was terminated from the position of Warden within the Georgia Bureau Of Prisons.

Mr. Monroe was held accountable for the failure, but deemed not criminally negligent. Mr. Monroe has accepted the termination, and has decided not to look for another position.

He released the following brief statement:

_"While the failures were not intentional, I failed to recognize that the staff were being spread too thin. I will not be accepting another position. It may have come a few months early, but I will be taking retirement."_

The investigation proved that the computer systems were in need of an upgrade to make sure this does not happen again.

Edward Peletier will be laid to rest at the Georgia State Prison Cemetery later today. He had no family other than his estranged wife and infant daughter. The Atlanta Journal - Constitution will not release the names of his estranged wife and child since they are victims of Mr. Peletier. In addition, his wife will not bear the burden of the burial. Mr. Peletier had no life insurance, so he will be buried at the cost of the Georgia Bureau Of Prisons.

Inmate Joe Williams has been released from isolation. He will be back in his previous cell with all privileges restored.  
\----------

**The Atlanta Journal - Constitution**   
**November 15, 2010**   
**Newman, GA**

Inmate Information Irretrievably Lost  
By Joy Hamilton

An incredibly fast reworking of the computer system at Georgia Max still had some casualties in regards to paperwork. 

All digital files of inmates pre -approved visitors and visitor ligs were irreparabley corrupted. 

Mr. Ross Marquand is the new Warden at the max. He released the following statement:

"While it is unfortunate to lose this data, it is perhaps one of the best areas to have a corrupted outage of. Inmates can simply provide new lists of Pre-approved visitors. This does not effect inmate's daily lives, and may be termed as merely an annoyance."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> Some much needed levity


	24. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a quick update on the characters, followed by some shopping. I loved writing this one because it opens so many new doors of opportunity.

Carol was both confused and relieved at Ed's sudden death at the hands of Joe Williams. She didn't know why, but she suspected Connie and Negan may have something to do with that. Not like she would comment on it or demand answers from them or anybody. She was most certainly not going to grieve or push for an inquiry.

That lack of an inquiry into the death of Ed Peletier was certainly a blessing though. Her and Sophia were protected by victim's rights. They were not going to have to worry about media outlets publishing their names and relationship to Ed. She thanked God that the aftermath was fast and simple. 

Nobody, including Shane Walsh cared why Ed died. Shane had figured some things out, but didn't bring attention to them. As far as he was concerned, justice was served, and the matter closed. He went on with his daily duties at the Sheriff's Office with no further thoughts on the matter.

The next couple of months brought a flurry of developments.

Maggie and Glenn decided to take Daryl up on his offer to stay in his home. Glenn moved out of campus housing, and Maggie left the old farmhouse. Together, they carefully chose items to decorate their shared bedroom, which Daryl paid for as promised. They did so with as much reverence as some couples put into their first house. They also became honorary aunt and uncle to bubbly little Sophia. The infant had begun directing some of her laughter at them when they played with her or briefly babysat if Carol had to do an errand.

Connie ended up spending more time with Negan than not. Finally, by the time November rolled around; she was staying at Sanctuary full time. She felt safe there with Negan, surrounded by the men who were loyal to him downstairs. Negan was beginning to wish he had a house to present to Connie as "theirs". He had already made her his, and he was in it for the long haul. 

Sophia's highest adorations were still aimed at her mother and Daryl. She was starting to sit up with help. She was definitely wanting to be mobile, but wasn't quite there yet. Carol was bemused by the fact that Sophia could summon Daryl to do her bidding with simply a squawk or a giggle. I warmed her heart to see that. She yet again found herself thankful for this man. She was also beginning to have stronger stirrings for the man. He had been a constant presence in all but the first three weeks of Sophia's life. She knew without a doubt he was primed and ready to be allowed the honor of being Sophia's father figure. She suddenly was made aware of her wishing he had been Sophia's true, biological father. But, biology wasn't everything. 

Between him and her other friends on the farm, she was happier now than ever before. She was also growing closer to the other members of the group.

Rick and Michonne were now beginning to tentatively date. It was nice to see the deputy smile. His experiences with Lori had scarred him beyond belief, but Michonne's presence was acting as a soothing, healing balm to his wounds. She was still hesitant to spend time with his children though. That was something he desperately wanted to address with her, but was not sure how to start.

Just prior to Thanksgiving, Carol realized a large grocery trip was in order. She had not yet received the paltry few thousand dollars coming to her from the sale of Ed's house, and her job at the farm began with the new year. Hershel had insisted in the gap, saying she should take the time to enjoy Sophia fully before her attentions were split. He impressed upon her that it was no different than the maternity/paternity leave that he offered to his employees. She would be getting her first "maternity leave" check next week.

She was worrying her lip, hating that she may have to approach Hershel for an advance more immediately. Daryl usually provided everything, but had been pressed into extra shifts at Walmart in addition to working on the farm. He was working 70+ hours a week right now and was exhausted. She didn't want to burden him further by asking him to pick up groceries. Maggie and Glenn were cramming for finals, so she didn't want to bother them either.

Finally, she picked up Sophia and trudged over to the Greene home, hating herself for her imminent but necessary request for help. She went up the stairs and entered the home just in time to catch a sharp yelp followed by tears and moans coming from the kitchen. She raced in, finding Annette cradling her arm and wincing. When she spotted Carol, she burst into tears. 

"I was putting the roast back in the oven. The mitt got caught, and I slipped. The roast is safe. My wrist? Not so much."

Carol placed Sophia in the high chair, and went over to the matriarch. She examined her wrist briefly. From her experience with injuries with Ed, she knew it was sprained. Not badly, but in an area that made movements very painful.

Annette refused to go to the doctor or urgent care, saying that she knew Hershel could treat it, but he was gone until the evening. She knew it needed to be stabilized. After learning they had nothing on hand to treat it, Annette acquiesced to Carol binding it with hand towels to lessen the sharp pain upon movement.

Carol said she would go to Walmart and get a wrist brace. Hesitating out of embarrassment, she then explained the money/grocery issue.

"Didn't Daryl give you the card yesterday?"

"What?"

"Daryl got duplicate cards to his bank account for you, Maggie, and Glenn for household expenses. He didn't want any of you burdened with expenses while living with him, and wouldn't let us help."

"No. But we were all in bed by the time he came home. He worked until midnight. He has one more week before the new hires start and his shifts go back to normal."

"Poor boy. He is running himself ragged. He must still have them on him. Go to Walmart. Get the card and get what you need. How long has it been since Sophia has been changed?"

"Half an hour, right after nursing. I need to grab diapers too."

"Take my car. I will watch little miss. I can entertain her in the high chair so I won't have to try to lift her. If she does end up needing a diaper, we have a few here, and I will manage. Just go. You will be faster without her."

Carol nodded, accepted Annette's keys to her SUV, and quickly left the farm. The fifteen minute drive was fraught with worry for the older woman.

Parking, she raced into Walmart. She grabbed a cart and hurried to the baby area. She was relieved to find Daryl immediately, stocking pacifiers and teething rings.

He saw her coming and panicked a bit. "Carol, what's wrong? Where's Sophia?"

She explained that Annette had lightly but quite painfully sprained her wrist, and that Sophia was with her. She then hesitated and looked down. She hated herself for asking for the card, but knew she had to. She told him about needing his card for Annette's brace, groceries, and diapers.

"Shit Carol. I meant to give you a copy of the card last night." He grabbed his wallet from his pocket and handed it to her.

She took it, but he saw she looked defeated by it. He immediately knew why.

"Look Carol. I got ones for Glenn and Maggie too. You three have too much shit going on to worry about money right now. I've been so fuckin' busy, I didn't remember to put it by your purse. This ain't like you shopping with Ed's money, ok? This is something I want to do."

She gave a small unconvincing nod and sighed before looking not quite in his eyes.

"What should I get? How much should I spend?"

He blanched at that. He was hurt a bit, but understood why she was asking.

"There ain't no lists Carol. There ain't no limit either. I ain't Ed. I won't be mad if you buy everything you want. And I would never hit you for buying the wrong thing. I would never hurt you for any reason."

Carol's eyes softened.

"I know you wouldn't. Just . . . old habits Daryl. Plus, it's not my money to spend."

He gave a small smile.

"What's mine is yours now Carol. Remember what Glenn said? You are the queen in our castle. You cook for us. You should get to pick out what you want. Just, please . . . no big screen TVs."

That did it. She laughed. She said she would very quickly do a large trip to the grocery side, grab the brace, then come back for diapers and to say goodbye.

She briskly walked down every grocery aisle. She grabbed ingredients for some favorite meals, snacks and high caffeine k-cups for Maggie and Glenn for studying. Decaff and regular k-cups made their way into the cart as well. She grabbed the brace, some pain relievers, and shampoo. She then headed to the baby aisle, reminding herself that she needed to get a size bigger diaper for Sophia. She was growing so fast.

By the time she made it there, Daryl had amassed a small pile of things himself. He held up the diapers to Carol for her to see.

"Do you think she needs a bigger size? Seems just in the last week she's gotten so much bigger."

She nodded, touched at his awareness of her daughter. She then looked at the other items and laughed.

"Kittens Daryl?"

Daryl looked at the shirts he had snatched up for Sophia. 

"Hey, I will have you know there are also puppies, unicorns, mermaids, hedgehogs, and trucks in that pile."

He was smiling. Waiting for her to question the trucks. But that is not what she latched on to.

"Hedgehogs?"

"Don’t ask. They're fuckin' everywhere now. Hedgehog clothes, crib sheets, blankets, and plushies."

It was then that she noticed the hedgehog plushie the size of a cat beside him. She laughed and quickly hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me for money Carol."

"Oh, I won't. Thank you for caring. For being here for Sophia and I. Thank you for . . . so many things. I have to get back to Annette. Can we talk later when you get home?"

He nodded, handing her the hedgehog.

"See you at home."

As she left, she couldn't stop her brain from mulling his words over. Home. Yes. She believed she was. Finally, she had a home.


	25. A New Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Dale get pulled into a new rescue. Addition of some familiar names.

Daryl watched as Carol left the store, his heart in his throat. He wished he was going home with her. Visions of being home relaxing and laughing with her and Sophia danced in his head. Lord, he was tired of the overtime. One week left, and then he would be home more. He missed helping put Sophia to bed. He missed teasing Glenn and Maggie. He missed Carol's sweet face as he watched her putter around the house. He knew he had already fallen for her. He had realized it awhile ago. But, he didn't want to pressure her in even the slightest manner. She was still vulnerable, and he would never take advantage of that.

He sighed, and hung the last of the merchandise he had been working on. Somebody had dumped unwanted items in his area that belonged in the toy aisle. He scooped them up and turned, intending to begin walking the items towards that part of the store. Right before he left though, he was unexpectedly stopped by a hand on his arm.

He looked up sharply at the unexpected touch and did a double take. It was Dale. He was carrying a little girl who looked about three in his arms. There was a man standing beside Dale who looked roughed up and scared. His lip was split and his eye swollen. The girl looked unharmed, and seemingly un-phased being in Dale's arms. In fact, she was amusing herself by pulling on Dale's retractable badge. Daryl backed up a step, unsure of the situation. He looked between the three before landing his gaze on Dale, silently awaiting an explanation.

"Sorry Daryl. Security caught this guy shoplifting in the toy area. When I got there, it sounded like I could use your help."

Daryl waited, sensing there was more. The unknown man and girl were well dressed and clean. While that status didn't mean a lot when it came to thieves, something about the situation seemed off. He was right, as he learned when Dale spoke next.

"He has the money for what he pocketed. Says he needed to get our attention, but couldn't come out and ask for help. Showed his money as soon as security nabbed him. Then started talking about needing help from a certain person in security but had no name. Seemed to be dropping a lot of hints that we could help" Dale said meaningfully.

Daryl looked at the slight man in front of him, knowing Dale was referring to Merle. He looked like a stereotypical middle class mini van dad. He also looked like he had gone a round and lost. Daryl was still unsure of the situation, but wanted answers fast, and Dale could see that.

Dale sighed. "I told security that we aren't calling law enforcement. And we won't yet. At least . . . not unless it's Rick." 

Daryl read into the situation immediately. "They really need help?"

Dale nodded. Daryl grabbed one of the plushies that he had been about to bring to the toy aisle. He held the mis-placed unicorn-hedgehog combo up to the little girl smiling at her, and then suggested Dale show her the others in the collection back in the toy section. He needed to talk to this guy alone to know if they could trust him. As Dale and the little girl walked off, Daryl turned to the man and gestured him to follow him. He lead him back to the little office where he had taken Carol the day she left Ed. He poured the man a cup of shitty coffee, handed it to him, and waited. The explanation came out nervously and in bits and pieces.

"I heard that a guy in security here helps women and kids who need a safe place to go."

Daryl didn't say anything to affirm that. Their group was private. Invisible to anybody not a victim or member. How would this guy know about Merle helping?

The man seemed to read Daryl's expression because he quickly elaborated.

"My former neighbor. A few years ago, she got out of a bad situation with her boyfriend. She didn't tell me details, but she said there was a guy in security here who helped, but it had to be kept quiet. I know I'm probably suspect to you because I'm a man, but please tell me. Is that true?"

Daryl still didn't respond. By his glare it was clear to the man he was on the right track but was unwilling to confirm the account just yet. So, the man continued. Although hesitating a lot, he finally got the story out.

"Listen. We need help, my daughter and me. She's crazy. My wife. A religious fanatic who runs her own crazy group. My face? She did this because I stopped her from hurting the girl . . . she calls it training. She keeps talking about how she has to prepare us to be tough for Armageddon. Police in our town won't help. I tried. They didn't believe me last time she came after me. She is so cunning, so believable. She knows how to talk to people. To get them to follow her. Like I did. There's a guy who is part of what she calls her 'followers'. He's her 'second in command'. Pretty sure he followed us here. She brands all her followers, calling it training. Branded me. With willow whips. See?"

The man rolled up his sleeves, and Daryl saw dozens of narrow scars littering the man's arms.

"She decided that our little girl was old enough to learn her training. When I heard her talking about beginning training, I stepped in. I got our girl in the car, but took a couple hits. I drove and got here. Think she had me followed. I can't let her hurt our daughter. Please, help us."

Daryl looked in the man's eyes and decided to trust that he was legit. After all, mem could be victims too - a fact he was well aware of. He turned, and went to his locker in the corner and pulled out a copy of the same intake form Carol had filled out. Returning, he placed it in front of the man.

"Fill this out. My brother is the security guy ya were told about. He ain't here. I'm calling in a cop friend. He helps my brother and me. He's safe. He has some experience in your type of situation."

Daryl didn't offer that Rick's experience was as the victim. It was after all up to each member to tell their own stories. He also didn't say that he had been a victim himself. He just waited until the man picked up the pen. He was turning to walk out to call Dale in the walkie and give the man some privacy, when he realized he didn't have his or his daughter's names.

"What's your name man?"

"James Morton. My daughter's name is Lydia."

"James, I'm Daryl. Need to know your wife's name to get the cops going for protecting you two."

"Samantha is her real name. But now she only answers to Alpha."


End file.
